Digimon Tamers Light Novel
by NoirRenamon
Summary: I wrote this light novel for a competitiom but i could not get it published, so i let you my reader to see my first work. Features my own character and this story is not related to my any other fanfic. Enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The stories portrayed in the comic are not part of official Digimon Canon, but the comic series will be considered as part the Official Digimon Battle Web Comic series.

Digimon Tamers: New Level.

Chapter 1: Rika's Birthday.

A dream, which starts so peacefully and relaxing and ends with a tragedy. That dream started to chase her a week ago and now it strikes again.

For Rika Nonaka nightmares were a regular thing after what she have been through there was nothing what could scare her, this is how she thought until this very day.

In her dream she was seeing the person from her past, a childhood friend that meant a lot to her. His face was looking at her smiling and in the same moment his face changed into a bloody mess right in front of her eyes.

"AAAAAA!" her scream broke the silence in her room, she was in the cold sweat shivering not because of the AC but because of the dream she was seeing whole week.

She looked at her room; nothing had changed in those years of her being a tamer, except that she had turned into a fine young lady and after her last birthday then Takato had saved her from an evil Digimon. She started to have feelings towards that goggle headed boy.

"Is everything alright Rika?" Rika looked back and saw her partner Renamon looking at her, Renamon's eye color looked so relaxing and calm from the moon light. "Yeah I am fine it's just that..." "that nightmare again?" Renamon interfered. "Yes it's bothering me again" Rika signed she did not expected her Renamon to understand, but instead she camed closer and sat by her bed and looked at Rika's eyes.

"Then I first meet you Rika I was worried that I won't satisfy you as a tamer and I was also worried that you may get seriously wounded and those thought were giving me those nightmares until you meat Takato and his friends and then I felt much better knowing that there will be someone who would keep you safe."

Rika was amused, she knowed that Renamon cared about her being safe but that much was amazing. "Wow, thank you Renamon." Renamon smiled "Sleep tight Rika tomorrow is your birthday, and I don't think that your friends would like to see you sleep walking." Rika smiled to herself "Thank you Renamon, good night." "Good night Rika." And in the same moment she disappeared into the night and the dream had completely taken Rika into her little fantasy land.

Morning

The thing that woke Rika up was not an alarm, but her own digivice, she looked at the watch on the wall it was 11:20 a.m. she checked her digivice, she expected to see a data about a wild Digimon that could appear in the in the city.

But instead that was a message for her, she never knew that you could send and receive messages with a digivice. "Probably Takato or Henry sends it to me." She thought to herself. But instead a message was a voice mail; she expected to hear the voices of her friends, but instead it was cold and manly voice "Rika Nonaka come to the central park at 12:00 a.m. or your friends will suffer as well as you will."

The message ended, Rika was terrified it was not a prank but a serious threat to her and her friends. She dressed up in hurry, busting out from her room and running towards the exit "Bye grandma, I will be late!" "But Rika!" her grandma tried to tell me something, but she was too late Rika was already outside getting her bike and riding away from home.

There were many thoughts going through Rika's head while she was riding towards the park, "Who could it be? Maybe it's really is a birthday prank? But then that voice was neither Takato's nor Henry's."

She looked at the road; the park was only few meters away. "Oh well, I will take care of this problem on my own besides I have Renamon on my side there is nothing to worry about." She went to the place where they used to hide Guilmon, she did not expected to see anybody there but suddenly she heard a voice "Rika!" she turned back to see Takato rushing towards her. He stopped right in front of her and hugged "I was worried that something might have happened to you." He whispered "I know." She replied "I was also worried about you guys."

Takato Matsuki have also changed, he became a much better men and a tamer he also stopped being a cry baby. "Guys, we have to first solve this problem and then you can go all romantic and stuff besides I have date with Jeri and I don't want to be late."

Henry Wong have not changed except now he were going out with Jeri and that's all what have changed in him. "Fine let's get it over with, who have sended those strange messages?"

Takato had looked over everybody no one seemed to know anything until they heard someone's laugh, they turned back to see two Justimons standing behind them and laughing. One on the left was pitch black and other one was fully pink, "Who are you?" Takato shouted.

Before replying both of them looked at Rika, "We are your doom, unless Rika will recognize us or at least me." Pointed the black one at himself, Henry tried to scan those two but his digivice couldn't find any data on those two strange creatures. "Yo guys we have a problem, I cannot get a scan of those two so…" "We must Biomerge into our mega levels!" Takato interfered. "Yeah." Rika nodded, they raised their digivices shouting "BIOMERGE!"

"Oh no you won't!" shouted the black one and the black digivice have appeared, "Digi-modify! Frozen Evolution activated!" And in the same moment the digivices of the tamers have frozen and Biomerge have failed. "What the heck?" Tamers were confused, "Why didn't our Biomerge worked?" "Let me explain." The black one has broken the silence.

"The effect of my card "Frozen Evolution" prevents my opponents from using any digivolution cards and in your case it has also cancelled out your Biomerge so now you must fight in your rookie forms."

Rika looked at her Renamon she was confused as much as she was, but she was ready to fight and so was Rika. She looked at those creatures and smiled, compared to what they have faced those two were nothing. "Let's go Renamon! Digi-modify Hyper Speed activated!" She sliced the card through her digivice and in the same her Digimon have disappeared, "Predictable." said the black one.

Renamon tried to attack him from the back, but instead the black one appeared behind her and pushed her into ground. "Is that all you've got?" asked the black one. "Here take this!" Takato shouted and Guilmon rushed towards the black one, "Pyro Sphere!" shouted Guilmon and fired them at the black one, but instead dodging them he collect them in his hand "I think this is yours, here have it back!" and then he throwed them back at Guilmon sending him in K.O.

Terriermon tried using his "Terrier Tornado!" on the pink one, but she has attacked Terriermon then he was spinning and used him as a small drill to place him into the ground. Both Guilmon and Terriermon were trapped in the ground; Renamon was the only Digimon remaining, but she was barely breathing "Rika, give me strength!" Rika had no choice but to agree with her, she picked a card and sliced it through her digivice shouting "Digi-modify! Power activated!" Renamon in a desperate attempt rushed at those two creatures, but the black digivice have again appeared on the black one's hand and he sliced a card also "Digi-modify! Shadow Chains activated!" and in the same moment the chains have camed out from earth, chaining Rika's Renamon and pulling her to the ground.

All three of their Digimon were now pulled into the ground; their tamers were in confusion and now were completely defenseless against those two strange Digimons, the black one looked at them "So this is the power of the tamers?" he sounded sooo disappointed, the pink one looked at him and said "I told you it was a bad idea, let's just get it over with." The black one nodded "Rika Nonaka, will ask you one question." And both of them rushed towards Rika, she closed her eyes and was ready for pain she expected questions like: How you want us to kill you? Or something like how you want us to slice you?

But in the next moment she could feel their presents right in front of her "Rika Nonaka…" the black one started, Rika was already shivering in fear "Which one of our presents you want to open first?" Rika opened her eyes and instead of a blade she saw both of them kneeling right in front of her holding two boxes: one of them was black and other one was pink.

Rika was completely shocked and confused; the black one looked at her and asked "Wait, didn't you recognize me?" he also now looked shocked, Rika was trying to figure him out: No it was not Ryo or Kazu nor Kenta, then could it be? He looked at her "Fine." He said "Maybe this will help you Rika rika." That nick name only one person have called her like that and it was him a boy from her nightmares, in the meantime the black one was removing his helmet and then Rika heard the clicking from his helmet and it opened.

The one who was standing in front of her with the helmet had pure black hair and blue eyes, "Yes it's him." Rika with tears rushed towards him, she hugged him and squeezed him through her tears she said "I missed you so much." He hugged her also and said "I am sorry, you've grown up" And for the moment there was a pure silence between them, "Hate to ruin the moment, but Rika who is he?" Takato had broken the silence, Rika have putted away her tears and introduced him "This is Sergey, he is my childhood and those are…" "I know all of them so you don't have to introduce them to me." Sergey interfered; Rika looked confused "From where?" "You guys are famous, because you have saved both worlds from the D-reaper and most of you even have fan clubs." Tamers were shocked they had fan clubs?

"A little helps, please." Terriermon asked "Oh yeah, Rena please help them and get rid from the armor." Sergey asked the pink one, tamers expected to see someone new Digimon but from the armor camed out a Renamon and a really beautiful one.

The armor had changed into a card and appeared in Sergey's hand, after some time Digimons were pulled out and unchained. Sergey's Renamon looked at Rika's and asked "Now what do you have to say?" Rika's Renamon sighed and replied "Thank you, big sister."

Everyone except Sergey were shocked to hear that, "But didn't Renamon told us that Digimon don't split into genders?" Rika asked, after hearing that Sergey and his Renamon exploded with laugh. After few minutes they stopped laughing and looked at them, "Of course Digimons have a gender, how do you think they would reproduce?" Sergey asked, "Oh, they probably think that we reproduce by merging data and creating new species? Like in that movie we watched last week." Sergey's Renamon joked.

Tamers took some time to figure out genders of their Digimons and then asked Rika's Renamon "Why did you lie to us?" "I will tell why." Sergey's Renamon answered instead of her sister "Because she got dump by her boyfriend and made up this crazy story." "Well there were other reasons, but your mother told me not to tell anyone about this." Rika was amused "You know Renamon's mother?" He looked at her and smiled "Of course I know her; it was the first place we visited in the Digital World. And why won't you open your presents and I will remove my armor."

Rika have completely forgotten about the presents, Sergey simple pressed some buttons on his digivice and his armor entered the digivice and turned into a card. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt; Rika noticed the scars on his hands "Are those the scars from that accident?" she asked herself in her mind. "Rika, open your presents." Sergey's voice woke her up; the first box she opened was the black one, inside she found a card "Tamer's Armor: Angel Mode" Was spelt on a card, Rika looked at Sergey "Is that?" "Yup, it's like mine." He showed his card to Rika, it was also a "Tamer's Armor" but it was "Justice Mode." "What's the difference between Justice and Angel's mode? Takato asked. Sergey looked at him and answered "Justice Mode requires a lot of physical and mental strength to control it, on the other hand Angels Mode does not have such requirements, but it requires for the mind of the user to be pure." "Pure?" "Yes, then you wear it your mind must not have any evil or cruel thoughts in order for it to work properly."

Rika was pleased with Sergey's gift and she opened the pink one, inside she found two identical night dresses "Okay." She said "Why two?" "Because one is for you and one is for my sister." Answered Sergey's Renamon, "But she never wears any cloths." Rika replied. "Well once she could put it one for her sister." "Rena please stop it." Sergey asked her "Why do you call her Rena?" Rika asked "Because it is her name." Sergey replied. "Her name?" "Yes, she wanted to be a unique Renamon so we named her, made a passport for her, she also goes to school with me and also most of our luggage is her clothing." Everybody was confused until Rena had showed her passport to them and they read her passport out loud:

Name: Rena

Family name: Chsherba

Gender: Female

Nationality: Kazakhstan

Age: Does not required

DOB: Does not required

Tamers were really astonished by both of them "My passport please." And Rena took her passport back and putted in her glove, "Any more questions?" But there was no response "Good, now Sergey go and get our luggage." Sergey simply went behind the bushes and after few minutes returned with four gigantic suit cases, "Three of them are Rena's." "So where are you going to stay?" Rika asked, "First we have to get to your house then we will see." "Why to my house?" "Because it's your birthday, we have to make you a party." He looked at Takato and Henry and passed them a bill "Both of you go and pick up my order from the shop, I already payed so I want you guys to pick it up and bring it to Rika's house."

Henry stared at the bill for a minute then asked "You want us to pick the food you ordered from the gourmet shop in the next district? "Yup, and I expect it to be an HQ since it is a gourmet shop and a pretty expensive one." "Sure we will do it, come one Guilmon." "Okay Takatomon." "We will be back soon." Henry and Takato left with their Digimons, Sergey and Rika were left together.

Sergey took the cases and asked Rika "Can you please show me the way because I have forgotten it." "Sure, you can use my bike if you need it." "That would be great." They walked in silence while their Renamon's were chatting behind their backs. Then they reaches Rika's bike Sergey connected his bags to the bike and sat in front and Rika sat in the back. Sergey drived the bike following Rika's directions, until suddenly Rika have putted her hands around his waist and putted her head on his back

"It's been a long time since I have held someone like this." Sergey smiled "Why won't you hug your boyfriend?" Rika blushed "Takato is not my boyfriend, he is my friend and he is not like you." "Yup, I am the one who knows you properly and I never dreamed to come back here." "Please don't tell me that you are going to leave again." "Heck no, I am staying here to study and live probably for a long time."

After those words Rika holded him even tighter and for the moment she let herself to lose control over her emotions and kissed him in his cheek, it was her first time kissing someone like this. "Do I deserve it?" "Yes you do deserve it more than anyone in this world." They reached Rika's house in no time, in the door passage Rika's grandma was waiting for them "Well, look who is here." "Hi miss Nonaka! It's good to see you again." "Well did your surprise worked?" Rika's grandma asked Sergey. "What surprise?" Rika asked "Yes it worked; I think Rika did really believed that I was an evil Digimon." "Wait that was a surprise?" Rika asked, Sergey silently nodded there was a silence between them for a few minutes until "Oh by the way Sergey, your mother called she told me that the workers need some extra time to finish your family house and she have asked to let you stay with for a week or two until your house is finished."

Rika had felt on her knees and started to laugh "And what was your answer grandma?" "Well I thought it would nice for both of to stay together for a while so I said yes." In the same moment Rika have jumped on hugged her grandmother "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you grandma!" For the first time she saw her granddaughter being so happy about someone staying in their house, after those words Rika pulled Sergey to show him around the house. She was happy to see her granddaughter smiling so much. It felt like something have exploded inside Rika, she was so happy and exited so she could barely control herself and her emotions.

She showed everything: the guest room, living room, and kitchen even the bathrooms. Sergey was simply exited about staying with Rika and her family for a while. She was asking him a lot of question about his country and his life for the past years and about the fan clubs.

"How do my fans look like?" "Well they try having the some hair style like yours and wearing the same clothes as you do and they also try to talk like you." "And what about Takato's and Henry's fans?" "Same thing but creepier then yours." Rika wanted to talk more to him, but instead Rena had appeared in front of them and asked Sergey to follow her.

"Okay Rika then we will be ready we will call you." "Okay." She turned back and walked to her room waiting for them, "Okay, I have sometime maybe I should impress him. Yes this evening he will look only at me." She thought.

For the first time in her live she were searching for make-up and dress to wear tonight. In her mind there were thousand questions about what wear and which make-up should she put on. "Man, I need some new clothing." She looked through her cabinet and didn't anything suitable to wear for the evening and then she remembered Rena's gift.

She rushed to get it from the box, the dress was in the color of gold and it perfectly fitted on Rika. "Yes it perfect, now for some make-up." Unfortunately she didn't find any cosmetics in her room, so she had sneaked into her mother's room in order to find some.

She walked silently through the corridors, in corridor there were a smell of something burning; she already wanted to see the surprise, but she still was not ready to come out. While she was putting on the make-up she heard her grandma calling her "Rika! Everything is ready, you can come out!" "Coming!" She looked at the mirror, she was impressed with herself.

She also has putted on the shoes on a high plate and now she looked little bit taller. She walked towards the courtyard, because it was her first time wearing that kind of clothes and shoes, she were tripling after each step and finally.

She reached the courtyard where everybody was waiting for her, Takato and Henry where near the grill passing the meat to Sergey and he was frying it. Renamons were making balloons and setting up some sound systems, nobody even noticed her until she stepped outside and everybody noticed her.

Everybody was in shock seeing her wearing that, boys were standing with their mouths open. Sergey was standing there looking at her, she was pleased she did what wanted "So what do you think?" she wanted to make a step forward but instead she tripled again and was falling towards the ground until something have captured her. She expected that Renamon have captured her, but then she looked up she saw Sergey holding her and putting her on her feat. "Are you okay?" he asked, "How did he cover that distance in such a short time?" she asked herself in her mind, "Are you okay?"He repeated the question. "Yeah, I am okay." She looked him in the eyes and saw that he was impressed with her.

"Don't want to ruin the moment, but Sergey the meat burning." Rena pulled Sergey away from Rika and he rushed towards the grill. Rena looked at Rika "You look good for a human girl, but stay away from Sergey he is mine!" She looked with the anger at Rika, until Sergey have called her"Oh Rena can you get me some dishes, please?" "Of course Sergey, mark my words Rika he is mine." Then silently she walked away from Rika towards the kitchen, "Okay, that was weird." She thought, "Rika come here the meat is ready!" She nodded and walked towards the grill.

The smell of meat was toying with her she couldn't get enough of it. She came towards Sergey; he was already holding a dish and eating the meat "Want some?" he asked, "Sure." He took a plate and putted three different meats and putted a sauce on the other side.

She took a fork and tried the first one: it was red and so juicy; it literally melted on her tongue and the taste was full of herbs and grasses like only yesterday that meat was collected. "Wow, what is that?" "That's beef marinated in the special sauce and cooked well on the real haloxylon coal." "Wow Sergey, you really know how to cook." Takato commented, "Yeah for the first time in my life I have tasted a meat like that and what are the other two?" Henry asked, "Well the light one is chicken and the one Terriermon eating is a rabbit."

After hearing that Terriermon chocked and Henry rushed to help him, "I am joking, it's pork regular pork." Terriermon was barely breathing "From all the enemies we faced, I was almost killed by a human joke." "Well there is a first time for everything." said Rika's Renamon while taking a new portion of meat, for an hour or more the gang was eating and joking about their adventures.

"Why a sound system stays here and there is no music?" Takato asked. "Well it's a good idea Takato; I could play something on my guitar. What do you want me to play Rika?" He asked, she took sometime before answering "Well, I didn't hear you talking or singing or Russian, so something on Russian would be great!" "Okay!" Sergey went towards the sound system and picked up an acoustic guitar and connected the plugs "Now everybody please seat in a circle and I will start." Everybody including Rena sat in a circle and waited for Sergey to start and he started.

At first the melody went slow and he started to sing:

"Я три года в общаге.

Я в ней ем и в ней сплю.

Я дружу в ней с друзьями

И с девчонкой мучу."

But then the melody became faster and hit the strings harder

"Могут выселить, гады.

Комендант у нас - зверь. 

Каждый день то засада,

То потеря потерь.

Шняга шняжная - жизнь общажная.

Безпонтовая, но кайфовая.

Ууууу.

Жизнь общажная, алкогольная.

Так-то шняжная, но прикольная.

Ууууу."

He played the same melody and then played the one from the beginning and continued to sing.

"Мы едем здесь пельмени

С маинезом и без

Восновном с маинезом

Но бывает и без

А учеба достала, задолбала в конец

Как сказала бы Рена"

And both of them song

"Это полный пипец!"

"Шняга шняжная - жизнь общажная.

Безпонтовая, но кайфовая.

Ууууу.

Жизнь общажная так-то шняжная, но прикольная"

And he went for the solo

"УУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ"

Takato and Guilmon couldn't hold themselves and tried to sing along

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Three song like that until Sergey finished playing the song.

"So what do you think?" He asked. "I loved it!" Takato shouted "Maybe I didn't understand the lyrics but the melody is awesome!" "Yeah, I like it. What are going to play next?" Rika asked, Sergey closed his eyes and started to think, until an idea came to his head "Maybe I should play and you will sing, what you think Rika?"

Everybody stood in silence for Rika to answer, remembering her last birthday they excepted her to refuse but her answer was "I will do it." "Good girl, but I am choosing a song." Sergey stood up and putted his acoustic guitar away and took an electric one and switched it on and started to play a melody, "No, not that one." Rika interfered, "Sorry already started can't quit until in finished." Sergey continued to play and Rika started to sing

"I see you standing close to me  
>you smile without a care<br>but even when you're here  
>I want with you my heart to stay"<p>

Everybody was astonished even her grandmother, she was waiting for her daughter to come back (Rika's mother) and heard the voice of her granddaughter and came outside to see what is happening. Sergey continued to play and Rika continued to sing.

"My happiness and circumstance  
>can also bring me pain<br>I try to understand  
>but it feels like nothing seems to change"<p>

Sergey played the melody softly and seemed to enjoy Rika's voice.

"When fallen rain starts glistening  
>I'll see the rainbow shimmering<br>and now, you offer out your hand  
>and everything is clear to me"<p>

And in the same moment he started to play harder and faster.

"All because you're here with me,  
>All because you help me see,<br>All because the world was made for us to meet, it's destiny  
>I understand<br>There's a reason here in my heart  
>And maybe they call this love<br>Even if the sky should fall  
>I will never run 'cause you can see me through it all<br>And now I can find it in your gentle gaze  
>All the meaning building up this happiness<br>When I turn to watch you smiling"

Sergey replayed the melody and Rika seemed to enjoy singing.

"Though words can be so comforting  
>I don't know what to say<br>I wish that I could speak  
>and tell you what I feel today<p>

As days go by and seasons change,  
>it seems that nothing stays the same<br>but still, we can't regret the past  
>'Cause memories have all been made"<p>

And again the melody has regained its speed.

"Everything you said to me,  
>everything that I believe<br>every little thing has brought us close together, can't you see?  
>I understand, there's a reason here in my heart<br>And maybe they call this love  
>Doesn't matter what they say<br>Have a little faith, tomorrow can be found today  
>And tears aren't the answer 'cause we'll be okay<br>Take my hand and you can reach this happiness  
>When we walk this path together"<p>

Then Rika stopped singing, Sergey went for the solo the sweat have appeared on his forehead and then the melody became slow and calm.

"Through the sadness  
>Through the sorrow<br>Through the teardrops, the hurt, and the pain  
>Take a little time, I believe you'll find our world can change<br>I think that's why they call it love

All because you're here with me,  
>All because you help me see,<br>All because the world was made for us to meet, it's destiny  
>I understand<br>There's a reason here in my heart  
>And maybe they call this love<br>Even if the sky should fall  
>I will never run 'cause you can see me through it all<br>And now I can find it in your gentle gaze  
>All the meaning building up this happiness<br>When I turn to watch you smiling"

Sergey continued to play the melody for the few minutes while Rika stayed close to him. Rika remembered that they used to sit like this and look at the stars together then they were kids, Sergey stopped playing and the whole backyard exploded with claps.

Rika looked around and saw all of her friends clapping and also her mother and grandmother. "Mom?" Rika called her mother "Then did you come?" Her mother looked at her and replied "I came just in time to her you singing, I never knew that you could still sing."

After few moments she noticed the clothes that Rika wore, "My god, Rika." Rika expected to hear something nasty about her clothes, but instead her mother camed closer to her and hugged "I've never expected that you would wear girly outfit ever again." "Did everybody already forget that I existed?" Sergey called out, Rika's mother finally noticed him "So you must be a bandit that forced Rika to wear those clothes?" Rika's mom joked.

"Well, that dress is actually is Rena's gift and mine was a "Tamers Armor", so anybody wants some extra meat?" Everybody nodded and Sergey returned to the grill, after few minutes the meat was ready and Sergey served a meat and sauce for everybody everything was going okay until Rika's mother noticed the second Renamon.

"Rika, who's Renamon, is that?" and she pointed at Rena, "That's Rena, Sergey's partner." Rika answered and returned to her meat, after few minutes her mother asked her again "And why do you call her "Rena"?" Rika looked at her mother and answered "Because it's her name and she also has a passport." And after that Rika's mother started to bomb her with questions and Rika took a long time to explain everything to her mother and after all the explanations her mother made a conclusion.

"So your Renamon is Rena's little sister and your Renamon have also made up that story that Digimon have no gender right?" "Yes." Rika breathed out and finished her meat, "More please." She looked at Sergey; he was talking with Henry and Takato and was also showing then his deck with all of his rarest and strongest cards.

"More meat please!" Rika shouted and Sergey noticed her and took her plate and rushed towards the grill, "Rika why didn't you ever tell us about Sergey?" Henry asked, "Yeah, with all the cards he has we could beat Devas and D-reaper in no time with his cards." Said Takato, Rika looked at them and said "I will tell you why." "Maybe I should?" Sergey camed back with a plate full of meat and gave it to Rika.

"Everybody who wants to listen to this story come closer." Everybody including Digimon and Rika's mother and grandmother moved closer to Sergey and he began "It all happened five years ago." And a flashback started.

Five years ago.

We see Rika and her parents, Rika dressed into a pink dress holding her parents hands and then we saw Sergey coming with his parents we cannot see the faces of their parents, but then they introduce they leave kids together in the courtyard. Rika were looking at him "What a strange boy, he didn't even tell me his name."

She came closer to him and said "Hi." He looked at her and tried to say something but failed, "Can't you speak?" she asked him "I am still be learning Japanese, so I can barely talk and understand you." He barely said that phrase and then again started to look somewhere else, "Okay." She thought "But I still don't know his name." She again looked at him and asked him again "What's your name?" he looked at her and it looked he understand her "Sergey." He said, Rika looked confused "What is Sergey?" she asked, he looked at her and barely answered "Me, my name is Sergey." Rika giggled "You have a funny name." he looked sad "It's not funny; it's a normal Russian name." "Oh, I understand you are from Russia?" "No, I am from Kazakhstan." He answered; it was a first time Rika saw somebody from Kazakhstan (But he looked more like Russian). "So this why his Japanese is so bad." She thought.

"And what is your name?" he asked, "My name is Rika, Rika." She repeated her name several times so he would memorize it "Nice to meet you Rika rika." And he smiled, "My name is just Rika." "Just Rika?" he asked. She signed "You know what, call me Rika rika because I like it." And that was the day they meet each other.

Flash back ends, back in present.

Everybody were still sitting around Sergey and waiting for him to speak. "So this is how I meet Rika." He said it and looked at Rika. "So what happened next?" Henry asked, "I can tell what was happening next." Rika's mother took a deep breath and started to tell the next part of the story. "After we meet Sergey and his parents, I started to have problems with my husband, we started to fight every day, but Sergey's parents were always on my side."

Flash back started, 5 years ago.

We see Rika's house, Rika is crying in a courtyard and we can hear arguments from the house. And we also see Sergey coming closer towards Rika. "What happened Rika rika?" he asked, she looked at him and answered through her tears "My mommy and daddy are fighting again and your parents are also there." Sergey sat beside her and putted his hand on her shoulder; she shivered and looked him in the eyes "Everything is going to alright." He said and looked at her and noticed some plastic rectangle case.

"What's that?" he asked, Rika took that case and opened it and took some cards from there. Sergey looked at them and asked "Are those the Digimon cards?" he asked, Rika nodded "Wow! Wait I have some in my pocket." He putted his hand in his pocket and started to search for the cards, after few minutes he shouted "Found them!"

He pulled them out from his pocket and showed them to Rika, she looked at them one of them was called "Frozen Evolution" and another one was called "Shadow Chains". "Where did you get these from?" she asked him, he looked at her and said "I found them while me and my mom were in a park." "I've never seen those cards before, they are a very rare, do know how to play the game?" he shaked his head, "Well them I will teach you."

2 months later.

Rika's parents have divorced and now Rika lived with her mother and grandma, Sergey's parents were helping them as much as they could. Rika was spending most of her playing with Sergey; his Japanese have improved and he now could speak and write like a pure Japanese person. "Now, Digi-modify "DNA Digivolution" activated, I fuse my MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon in order to create Omnimon! Now Omnimon attack Rika's Piedmon and destroy him!" And in their imagination Omnimon fought Piedmon and won. "Yes! I win again!" shouted Sergey, Rika looked disappointed "How could I lose to you five times in a row?" "Well, let me check your deck." Rika handled him her deck, he started to look through it "Aha, I see a problem!" "So what's the problem with my deck?" she asked. Sergey looked at her and answered.

"All of your cards only increase the power of your Digimon; they don't increase their neither speed nor defense and leave them defenseless against you opponent's card effect." "So what should I do?" she asked him, "We would have to get you some new cards. Let's go!" "Okay, but I will tell my grandma first." "Sure, I will wait you here." Rika rushed to her grandma, she was in the kitchen washing dishes, and then Rika rushed in.

"Grandma, I and Sergey wanna go to the shop and buy me some new cards so can I have some money, please?" her grandma smiled "Okay, but I want both of you to be careful then crossing the road." "Okay grandma!" Rika took the money and rushed towards the exit "Kids those days." She smiled to herself and continued to wash the dishes.

Rika took Sergey and they went towards the shop. Then they were going back, then suddenly a truck camed from nowhere, Rika was busy looking at her new cards and did not notice the truck but Sergey did and pushed Rika from its way and got hit instead.

Flash back ended, back in the present.

Everybody was shocked by such tragedy; nobody was daring to say a word. Takato took all his bravery and asked "And what happened to Sergey after?" Rika's mother wanted to say something, but Sergey interfered "Miss Rumiko, can I finish the story?" she nodded.

Sergey took a deep breath and started, "After the accident I was hospitalized and I had a lot of surgeries, doctors literally rebuilded my bones from the scratch but they couldn't fix my leg muscles to move so my legs were paralyzed and my family had to move back to Kazakhstan for my rehabilitation. " "But how can you walk now if your legs were paralyzed?" Takato asked.

Everybody looked angrily at him "I am getting close towards it, now where did I stop? Oh yeah I remember, and then we moved back to Kazakhstan I couldn't make any new friends because I was in a wheeled chair. I even couldn't go to school, but my parents hired tutors who studied with me and most of the time I spend alone in the garden until that day."

Sergey have created suspense and then continued "It was an ordinary day, I was riding through the garden on my wheeled chair, and suddenly I heard someone crying for help. I went in that direction, and then I reached that place where I saw someone stuck in the grape wines. Were you calling out for help?" "Yes" the voice from above was calling out to me.

So I took all the strength I had and climbed up until I saw what was calling for help, I thought that I am insane because I saw a humanoid fox stuck in the wines. But it didn't stop me; I tore up the wines and freed that fox and then the wines under me tore and I have fall on the ground, but something has catched me. Then I looked up I saw that fox holding me.

"Can you walk?" she asked, I shaked my head and pointed towards my chair. She carried me towards it and seated. "Who are you?" I asked, she looked at me and replied "My name is Renamon and I am a Digimon." "A Digimon?" I asked, "Yes, now human do you need help to get home?"

I nodded and she started to push my chair towards my house, we kept the silence on until we reached my house and suddenly she collapsed, only then I noticed that she was bleeding. I picked her up and carried her towards my room where I disinfected and putted some bandages on her wound; she was sleeping for three days until she woke up I was sitting right beside her, then she woke up she was confused and curios to know where she was.

Her first words were "Where I am human?" "You are at my house, don't worry you are safe now." She tried to stand up but failed and I fixed her blanket "You have to rest the wound is still bleeds but if won't make any quick moves it will heal in no time." She looked at me and asked "Why do you care about me?" I answered that question in a very sad tone "Because you are the only person I have met except the teachers and doctors, besides you are wounded and I am taking care of you."

She looked at me and her eyes I could see that feel sorry for me, "You don't have any friends?" she asked me "How can I have any friends if the only place I can go to is the garden outside? And all of my old friends have forgotten about me." After hearing that she putted her hand on my shoulder and said "I can be your friend." I nodded and said "Thank you, we will be great friends."

Then I started to spend all of my free time with her, lately my parents found out about her. I thought that they would force me to get rid from her but they didn't mind, after some time we figured out that she was a girl and named her Rena. This is how I and Rena met, after sometime our bound become so strong that she developed some sort of attack called a "Tsubusa Wave".

Then she would concentrate all of her emotions she could or create a wave that can cure or a wave that may destroy everything in its way. So this is how she cured me and then I became her tamer and we went to a digital world to visit her mother and now I am here!"

Sergey have finished his story and breathed out, everybody was glad, because that story had a happy ending. The evening continued with jokes and funny stories from their adventures in the digital world, somewhere between 00:00 and 00:30 a.m.

Sergey called Rena and they left to get some more plates, Rika was curious about what Sergey have planned because there were enough plates for everyone and why did he took Rena with him? After few minutes the light in the house switched off.

"What happened?" shouted Rika's mother and after few moments they saw some light coming towards them. "It could be a trap!" shouted Takato and in the same moment the Tamers prepared their digivices and were ready for battle, but instead of an attack or a battle cry they heard someone singing "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Rika! Happy Birthday to you!"

And behind the light they saw Sergey and Rena pushing it towards them and singing the "Happy Birthday!" song and then they could close them they saw that the light was coming from candles on the cake. "Happy Birthday Rika! And this is just a little present from my parents." Said Sergey then the cake was already in front of Rika, "Happy Birthday Rika!" was spelt on a cake with golden letters and on the top of the cake was a statue of a Sakuyamon.

"Is the statue made from the real gold?" Takato asked, Sergey looked at him and answered "Well that sort of sugar is called golden and you can say that it's made from the golden sugar, oh by the way you can also eat it. Now Rika make a wish and blow the candles!"

In her mind Rika wished that Sergey would stay with her for some time and with that thought she blew the candles, everybody applauded and Sergey started to cut the cake and Rena passed the plates and brought a pot with tea and for the rest of the evening they were drinking tea and eating the cake.

At 01:00 a.m. everybody started to leave until only Rika and Sergey with Rika's mother and grandmother were left in the courtyard. "Okay let's start cleaning up!" suggested Rika's mom "Well since I am a guest, I and Rena can clean up while you could help us with our luggage." "I can help you." Rika looked him in the eyes and expected him to say yes but he simply putted his hand on her forehead and smiled.

"Rika, it's still your birthday and birthday girls never clean after their party, besides I don't want you to overwork." Rika blushed nobody except him have ever talked to her like that. Then he simply turned his back and started to pick up the dishes, she wanted to help him but her mother putted her hand on her shoulder and whispered.

"He won't accept your help, but if you help him with his luggage he will appreciate it." And her mother winked, Rika understood what her mother meant and followed her. In living room they found Sergey's and Rena's luggage: there were 5 suitcases four of them had a letter "R" on them and only one had a letter "S" on it. "I think R means Rena and S Sergey aren't I am right Rika?" Her mother asked, Rika nodded "Maybe we should put the Rena's entire luggage in the guest room and Sergey's into your room, what you think Rika?" "Yes, lets... What?" she shouted.

"Well he could also sleep this night with you." Rika was shocked by her mother's ideas, after few minutes they carried Rena's luggage into the guest room and Sergey's luggage into Rika's room.

After an hour Sergey and Rena finished cleaning up the courtyard and washed all the dishes, Sergey found Rika near the bathroom in her pajama brushing her teeth then she noticed him she finished brushing her teeth "Man I need a shower." He said "No I need it first." Rena answered back. "Fine lady's first. And by the way Rika where is my bag?" "It's in my room and Rena's is in the guest room." Sergey smiled again and left, after few moments him camed back with a shampoo, two towels and two pajamas.

"What's that for?" Rika asked "Well it's our favorite shampoo which causes your hair to freeze and my and Rena's towels and pajamas." And in the same moment Rena took the shampoo and the pink towel and pajama and entered the shower and closed the door. Rika looked at Sergey and asked him "Why Rena does use the shower and wears a pajama?" he looked at her and answered.

"She wants to look more like a human girl and less like Digimon and my parents like it; she even will go to school with me." Rika was interested in listening everything about Rena and after all the explanations, Rena have camed out from the shower wearing her pink pajama.

"The shower felt great and thank you Rika for letting me use it." She bowed to her and then turned to Sergey and kissed him in a check "Good night, my little tamer." Sergey hugged her and said "Good night Rena."

After that he went to the shower and Rika headed to her room, she prepared her bed and noticed that in corner was prepared a sleeping bag and after a few minutes Sergey entered the room and lay in his bag.

"Good night Rika, thank you for letting me stay in your room." She looked at him and softly replied "No it's thank you for coming and for the birthday party." He smiled and Rika switched off the light and the dreams have carried her in her dreamland, and this time in her dream then the truck was heading towards Sergey he simply activated his armor and slashed the truck in two, then simply removed his helmet and looked at her. He smiled and said "See, and you there worry about me. Now nothing can split us again." And whole night Rika was seeing dreams only about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new enemy.

The first rays of the sun were the ones who woke her up; Rika opened her eyes and stretched she had such a beautiful dream that Sergey came and made a birthday party for her. She stood up and saw a sleeping bag in the corner of her room and a suitcase.

"So it was not a dream." She walked towards the kitchen and saw Rena in an apron making a breakfast, her Renamon was seating beside Sergey and drinking tea and eating toasts. "Good morning." Said Rika, they turned around and answered back "Good morning Rika." She sat next to Sergey; Rena served her a plate with two toasts and a slice of bacon and a cup of tea, soon they all sat and ate their breakfast.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Rika asked Sergey then she finished her plate "Well I wanted to look around the city and probably go to the park and what about you Rena?" Rena looked at him and for the second she was thinking and then answered "Well, I could take my sister shopping, and then we could all meet and go somewhere together." She smiled and started to collect the plates.

"Well then it settled." Sergey stood up from the table and went to the room, after few minutes, he came back wearing the black jeans and a black t-shirt; he also had a red bag across his shoulder. "Well I am ready to go and Rika it's your turn to change, because you cannot go outside wearing your pajamas."

Only then Rika noticed that she was wearing her pajama, her face turned red and she ran to her room. After 10 minutes everybody was ready "Okay, let's meet in the park in 17:00 p.m." "Okay!" and they splitted.

Rika and Sergey were walking through the city and a lot of childhood memories started to pop up inside Rika's head, everything they saw was familiar to them. For Rika it was like a heaven; she was spending her time with a person she cared about most and everything seemed beautiful to her.

They walked through the park until Sergey had noticed something, "Hey Rika look!" and he pointed at the bench and tree. "Do you remember this place?" Rika looked closely at the bench and then a memory popped in her mind, "Yes, I remember now."

A small flash back takes us back to Rika's childhood; we see Rika and Sergey walking together, in her hand she has a balloon then suddenly the wind striked and a balloon freed from Rika's hand and flew up in the air and stacked in the tree.

"Oh no my balloon!" shouted Rika, Sergey was quick to notice. "Wait here Rika rika, I will get it for you!" and he rushed towards the tree and started to climb it, Rika was amused by his actions: he was climbing a tree like a little monkey towards a banana, in 5 minutes he reached the balloon and was already proudly coming back then a branch under him broke and he started to fall. "No!" shouted Rika while running towards falling, but instead falling on a ground he landed in the bushes. "Here is your balloon Rika." Said Sergey and tried to stand up but failed because his head was still spinning.

The flashback ended, and Sergey noticed a stand with snacks. "Wait here, I will just go and get us some snacks." Rika nodded and sat on a bench and looked around: summer was in the control, everyone was drinking lots of water and swimming in the fountains.

"Life is perfect." thought Rika in her head, after a while Sergey returned with two bottles of water and he also was holding two cups with ice cream "Here you go." And he passed her an ice cream and bottle of water; they enjoyed their ice cream until Rika heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Rika, is that you?" Rika turned around and saw Jeri Katou coming towards them with her regular girly smile on her face. "Hi Jeri, how are you?" asked Rika then Jeri camed. "I am fine thank you and who your friend is?" and she pointed at Sergey, "Ah, that's Sergey my childhood friend." After few minutes of explanations, Jeri nodded and looked at Sergey: he noticed that something was wrong; the birds stopped singing and the air around them become so cold that it was hard to breath. "Is everything alright?" asked Jeri.

Sergey looked around and then pushed Rika to the ground and the same moment where Sergey was seating a gust of black wind striked destroying the bench and a tree. "No, not again. I don't want to lose him again." said Rika in her mind, she wanted to come closer to see Sergey but instead Jeri grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Trust me; it's better for all of us if he is gone, right SkullRenamon?" And in the same moment in front of them appeared a black and a purple Renamon; instead of inn and yang she had skulls on her gloves.

Rika fall on her knees, a small tear went through her face until she noticed that the rubbles are moving and suddenly the earth started to move under Jeri and SkullRenamon. "What in the world!" shouted Jeri then the chains pulled out from the ground and chained her and SkullRenamon together.

"You have some strange friends Rika." Rika turned around and saw Sergey unharmed and in the armor. "How did you survive?" shouted Jeri, Sergey simply removed his helmet and looked at her "Then I pushed Rika from the bench I had three seconds to activate my armor and fortunately for me I did, then I used "Digmon's Drill" and went underground and lastly I activated "Shadow Chains" then I was under you."

"Now that was easy and I am glad that you are okay." said Rika then Sergey took out his phone and dealt a number and had a small conservation and after five minutes he putted his phone in to the his armor pocket "That was Rena, they are coming here with the stuff they bought and now back to you Jeri." He turned towards Jeri and pulled out his digivice and started to scan her Renamon and after few he had the results shown on his digivice's screen:

Name: SkullRenamon

Type: Virus beast

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Darkness Storm and Shadow Strike.

Sergey again stared at SkullRenamon then turned back to Rika "Well its first time I meet a "Dark" rookie and I am curios from where could your friend get one?" "A dark rookie?" Asked Rika, Sergey nodded.

"Yes a "Dark" rookie is a virus copy of a regular Digimon like BlackWarGreymon for example." Rika was amused; all of the Sergey's conclusions there supported with a strong fact, "Excuse me! But for how long we are going to be chained? Shouted Jeri, Sergey answered without turning to her.

"I won't unchain you, until I get enough info about your Digimon." "We will see about that." They heard a voice and turned around to see Kazu and Kenta standing on a hill and staring at them with an evil gaze, "Kazu, Kenta thank god you are alright!" shouted Rika "There is something with Jeri she is..."

"A Dark Tamer." Kazu interfered and then he and Kenta raised their digivices and then Rika noticed that their digivices there pitch black without any spot that was not black. "Come forth BlackAgumon!" shouted Kazu and from his shadow appeared a black dinosaur carrying a chained imp.

"Impmon!" Rika recognized that imp. "Impmon?" asked Sergey, "Yes, Impmon that Digimon I told that at first was evil but then became a very good friend and ally." Answered Rika "Well Impmon, have any last words to your friends"? Asked Kenta the imp and pulled the chain around his neck.

"Run, while you can." Tried to say Impmon but Kenta chocked him "I think it's time." Said Kazu and passed Kenta a card "Right." Nodded Kenta and sliced a card through his digivice "Dark digi-modify! "Control" activated!" and in the same moment a card entered Impmon's body and he started to shiver and he looked in pain until he made his final cry and his eyes turned red.

"Now it's time to reveal them our new power!" shouted Kazu and black marks started to appear on his body and they glowed with dark light, "Right." Nodded Kenta and the same thing happened to him and then both of them disappeared in black light and appeared wearing black robes with strange marks on them. "NOW IT'S TIME! DARK BIOMERGE ACTIVATED!" Both of them shouted and they and their Digimon became surrounded in black light, Rika and Sergey could only hear their Digimons saying "BlackAgumon Dark Biomerge to…" "Impmon Dark Biomerge to…" and from the dark light appeared two black Digimons one looked like a dinosaur that wore armor and another one looked like a three eyed biker.

Then they came out from the light they heard them saying their names "BlackWarGreymon!" and other said "Beelzemon!" "So what do you think?" asked BlackWarGreymon with Kazu's voice, Rika was shocked; two of her friends are now actually her enemies. "Forgot about me?" asked Jeri, then Rika turned to see her; she was already Biomerging with SkullRenamon and again from black light appeared a new Digimon "Kuzuhamon!" shouted the Digimon then appeared from the light; it looked like Sakuyamon but its armor was purple.

Kuzuhamon broke her chains and appeared between BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon, "Good work, now we have to get rid from them!" shouted Kuzuhamon and BlackWarGreymon with Beelzemon rushed towards Rika and Sergey, "Rika my helmet!" shouted Sergey and Rika passed him his helmet.

"Too late!" roared BlackWarGreymon and in the same moment both of his and Beelzemon's attacks were blocked by Sergey's hands; he putted his helmet on time and armor activated. "Is that all you got?" asked Sergey.

"Die!" shouted Beelzemon and tried to slice Sergey with his claw but he dodged in time and counter attacked Beelzemon with a strong punch to his ribs. "Take this!" shouted BlackWarGreymon and tried to stub Sergey with his claws, but instead dodging Sergey moved aside and BlackWarGreymon stabbed Beelzemon instead.

"Look where you are aiming!" Shouted wounded Beelzemon, "Don't get in my way!" countered BlackWarGreymon and they started to argue, Sergey used that time to search through his deck "Man where is that card?" he said in his mind.

"Aha hear it is!" and from his armor popped out a card and Sergey sliced it through his digivice "Armor modify! "Energetic Sphere" activated!" And in the same moment in Sergey's hands started to concentrate a blue sphere, then it was big enough Sergey launched it at his opponents while they were arguing and send them flying and they landed somewhere five or four meters away from him.

"So what do you think?" asked Sergey then he came closer to Rika, but she pushed him away "How could you hurt my friends?" After hearing those words Sergey removed his helmet and looked her at the eyes "Rika, your friends are being possessed by something evil and I want to save them as much as you do and the only way to free them is to destroy those two dark Digimons. Are you with me?" he gave her his hand and she took it "Yes, I am with you."

He nodded and putted on his helmet again then looked at her "Rika I want you to contact Takato and Henry and I also want you to find some place safe to stay until our Renamons arrive." "But…" And in the same moment Sergey rushed towards Kuzuhamon.

"Bring it on!" shouted Kuzuhamon and rushed towards Sergey swinging her staff. "Energetic sphere!" shouted Sergey, "Reverse Izuma!" shouted Kuzuhamon. Both of their attacks meet and created a giant wave of light that could blind, and then both of them reached one another they went into hand to hand combat; Kuzuhamon was swinging her staff and making it hard for Sergey to dodge, Sergey was hitting Kuzuhamon with his fists in the most painful places in the body.

After a serious of misses, Sergey finally punched Kuzuhamon in the stomach; the punch was so powerful that Kuzuhamon was pushed a few steps back. After a minute of their battle, both of them were panting and breathing hard "You are good." Said Kuzuhamon "You too." Answered back Sergey, he wanted to attack her again but instead dodging she was smiling and in the same moment heard somebody shouting.

"Terra Destroyer!" he looked back and saw BlackWarGreymon launching a gigantic ball of energy at him. From her bushes Rika saw Sergey being hit with that ball energy and then she saw an explosion, she wanted to come out and try to safe Sergey but then the dust went down she saw him. His armor was all in cracks and he was barely standing and heavily breathing "Is that all you've got?" his voice was shaking.

"Well if you want more than here have some more!" shouted Kuzuhamon and Beelzemon with BlackWarGreymon rushed towards Sergey then suddenly Rika saw two figures in the air and she could also could hear them shouting "Diamond Storm!" and in the same moment Beelzemon and BlackWarGreymon were bombed with ice shards and one of the figures picked up Sergey and carried him towards Rika then she saw that; that was their Renamons who came to their rescue.

"I cannot believe you Sergey!" said Rena "I leave only for one hour and you get yourself beaten by some freaks." She removed his helmet and saw that Sergey unconscious and gave him I light slap, "Ouch." He said and opened his eyes "Am I in heaven, because I see angels that look like Rena and Rika."

"I like the compliment." said Rika "How are you feeling?"Asked Rena and Sergey lifted his head and looked at both of them "Feeling better, now where is your sister?" "I am right here." They turned around and saw Rika's Renamon holding somewhere ten or twenty shopping bags, Rika rushed towards her Renamon and helped her to carry the bags towards Sergey.

"What is that?" "That's what my sister got for me and for herself." "Well there are a lot of styles that you could wear dear sister." Said Rena "Yo, girls' maybe we first take care of these guys and after you can talk as much as you want." Said Sergey and now all their attention was on him, Rena came closer to him and her hands started to glow with blue light and she shouted "Tsubusa Wave!" and in the same moment Sergey's whole body was covered in blue light and after a minute all of his wounds were healed and he was ready to go. He stood up and hugged Rena "Thank you." He whispered to her ear and she smiled "Your welcome."

He picked up his helmet and looked back at Rika "Did you call the reinforcements?" she nodded and he said "Good, not its show time!" then a card appeared in his hand. "Perfect, Rena it's time to rock and roll! Digi-modify! "Warp Digivolution" activated!" and in the same moment light surrounded Rena and they could hear her voice "Renamon warp digivolves to…" "Could this be?" asked Rika herself in her mind and from the light appeared a lady in a golden armor.

"Sakuyamon!"She shouted, "Now it's your turn Rika, Biomerge!" shouted Sergey, Rika looked at her Renamon and they both nodded and Rika lifted her digivice in the air and shouted "Biomerge!" and the light surrounded her and her Renamon, "Renamon biomerges to…" and both them merged together to create "Sakuyamon!" shouted both of them as one.

Now there were two Sakuyamons and one tamer in armor against three dark Digimons, "So what's the plan?" asked Rena "Rika, you take on Beelzemon, Rena BlackWarGreymon is yours and I will handle the lady in purple." Said Sergey, he wanted to rush at the enemy, but Rena stopped him "Use this." She said and gave him two items; Rika couldn't say what they were because they were covered.

"Let's go!" shouted Sergey and they rushed at their enemies, "So you finally are going to fight us." Said Kuzuhamon "Get them!" and she rushed at Sergey. "So what are these items?" "Heh, you are going to experience the world most powerful blades!" he shouted and removed the cover "Legendary Sergey rocks sword and demon sea dagger!" then Kuzuhamon saw what was under the cover "You are going to fight me with green onion and a radish?" she asked as she saw his so called "blades".

For a second the whole battle froze and they looked at Sergey waiting to see him failing, but Rena seemed to know something that she did not shared with others. "Ha, I am going to slice your blades then you!" shouted Kuzuhamon, Sergey seemed calm and continued rushing towards Kuzuhamon. She raised her staff and attacked Sergey, and then her staff touched Sergey's "blades" instead of his blades being sliced; Sergey raised his blades and sliced Kuzuhamon staff into two parts and his "radish" left a gigantic scar on her armor.

Kuzuhamon fell on her knees "Impossible, how could you slice my staff and armor with a green onion and a radish?" Sergey simple lifted his blades and in the same they turned into a sword and dagger. "Never trust your eyes, I knew that you would fall for a trick like that and so I used my opportunity."

Rika was amused and shocked through her mind went only one thought "He is a genius." Kuzuhamon stood, she looked really angry "Nice trick, but you won't be so lucky next time. Its time boys." She looked at her comrades and they nodded "Dark digi-modify! "Split" activated!" and in same moment dark tamers separate from their Digimons, but Rika got also separated from her Digimon and her Renamon returned to her normal state, while the Digimons of the dark tamers were still in their mega forms.

"What gives?" asked Rika, "I will explain." Said Jeri "You see, the effect of my card "Split" effects the entire field and since our Digimons could originally digivolve into their mega forms without us Biomerging."

"You simply biomerged to lure us into your trap." interfered Sergey. Jeri nodded "And I think there is also some other effect right?" asked Sergey "Right, now none of us can biomerge." Rika was shocked; without Biomerging her Renamon could not digivolve into mega

"Rika!" a voice returned her from her thoughts into the real world "Rika, the best thing you could do now is evolve your Renamon into Taomon and now it's the best opportunity to test your armor." Said Sergey, she nodded; she didn't have much of a choice. "Renamon." She looked at her partner, her Renamon expected Rika to say something like be careful or something else, but them she looks at Rika's eyes and saw them burning with a desire to win. "Rika…" "Let's do this!" Renamon wanted to say something, but Rika interfered and sliced a card through her digivice "Digi-modify! "Matrix digivolution" activated!"

And her Renamon became surrounded by light "Renamon matrix digivolves to…" and from the light came out a Japanese wizard with a tail. "Taomon!" shouted wizard. "Now Rika it's your turn! Use your armor!" shouted Sergey. Rika picked a card from her deck, that was the card he gave her and now it was her turn to be a hero. "Tamers armor activate!" shouted Rika as she sliced the card through her digivice, but instead of going through it entered inside her digivice and it started to melt in her hand and the metal started to cover her body.

"Aaaaa!" she shouted and closed her eyes, she didn't know what was happening, but suddenly she felt that someone was holding her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Sergey; he looked at her eyes and said "Trust me." She nodded and the fear disappeared, the metal had covered her completely and for a few seconds there was pitch black darkness surrounding her, until a screen activated.

"Checking the user." said the computer "User identified: Rika Nonaka, access granted!" she looked she was in a complete armor and on monitor she could everything that was happening around her and also on the monitor was shown the status of armor and the percentage of damage on the armor and on the side there was a screen that showed the cards that were activated and not.

"Walk like you normally do." said Sergey and she tried to make her first step towards him and it worked, she could move normally like she was not wearing any armor. "Don't want to ruin the moment, but it's time for you tamers to disappear!" shouted Kazu and his BlackWarGreymon rushed towards Rika and Sergey.

And in the same on the Rika's monitor glowed in red "Thread detected, please select an attack." And the computer listed the attacks the armor could committee, "Okay, what do we have here?" asked Rika herself "Hmm, angels wave sounds nice."

Then BlackWarGreymon was in reach of the attack; Rika pushed Sergey aside and shouted "Angels Wave!" and from her hands fired two blue waves and hit BlackWarGreymon in his chest sending him flying back to Kazu. "Nice." Sergey was amused by how fast Rika was learning how to use the armor.

"Now, Beelzemon, strike them down!" shouted Kenta and Beelzemon took out both of his shotguns and fired them, and again on Rika's monitor glowed in red and this time her move was different; she raised her hands and shouted "Holy Barrier!" and in an instance the light surrounded them and the bullets from Beelzemon shotgun simply fell on the ground and then the barrier disappeared Sergey counter attacked "Energetic Sphere!" sending Beelzemon in knock down.

"Nice work." said Rika and they both shaked their hands "Now the only one left is Jeri. Well will you surrender or we will continue fighting?" said Sergey as they started to surround Jeri and Kuzuhamon. Jeri was shivering from anger and from the lack of choice. She was ready to give up, but then the darkness inside of her roared and her hand started to press the buttons and after entering that strange combination her digivice glowed and from the black appeared a card.

"Ready "Cursed bow and arrow"." said her digivice and she automatically sliced the card shouting "Battlegear on!" and passed the card to Kuzuhamon, instead of being captured the card entered Kuzuhamon's body and in an instance her broken staff turned into a black bow and arrow.

"Battlegear-modify!" shouted Jeri and sliced another card "Shot from the darkness!" and in the same moment the head of the arrow started to glow in a black light, Kuzuhamon loaded the arrow and fired it at Taomon. Taomon couldn't dodge the arrow and the damage was so great that she had turned back into Renamon.

"Renamon!" shouted Rika and rushed to her, "Look out!" shouted Sergey and Rika looked back and saw arrow flying towards her and in instance something blocked the arrow and there was an explosion.

Then the smoke cleared she saw Sergey standing there his armor was covered in cracks and from then was flowing a crimson liquid, "Sergey!" shouted Rika, her Renamon stood up and came closer to her.

"Rika, don't worry." whispered her Renamon to her ear "My sister will cure him again." "Yeah." nodded Rika and came closer to Sergey; his armor was barely holding on him, her computer scanned his armor and the result was unpleasant: 99 percent of the armor was critically damaged, severe cuts on the skin.

The only good thing was that none of his organs were damaged, then she came to him he felted to his knees. "Rika is that you?" he said. "Yes, it's me. Just wait Rena will come and cure you again." she said and tried to help him to stand up.

"The armor has run out of power and the backup generator was fried by that arrow so even the monitor doesn't work." He said then stood up. "You mean?" "Yes for now I am as blind as a bat." Jeri was looking at this from the distance, somewhere in her mind she knew that it was bad and she had to stop, but those thoughts were clouded in the darkness until she heard a voice in her head.

"Complete your part of the deal and I will complete mine." And again a card appeared in her hand "Use this card to destroy them!" said the voice then disappeared in her mind. "Battlegear-modify!" she shouted and sliced that card "Armor Crush activated!" and a new arrow appeared in Kuzuhamon's hand.

"Kuzuhamon destroy Rika first!" shouted Jeri as Kuzuhamon fired the arrow, Rika noticed the arrow and lifter her hands and shouted "Holy Barrier!" and they again became surrounded by the barrier of light. Jeri wickedly smiled as the arrow penetrated the barrier and stabbed Rika.

At first she felt nothing until a terrible pain in her hip; she then noticed that her hand was in blood. Sergey tore the helmet from his armor and shouted "Rena! I need you now!" he looked up and saw his Sakuyamon flying towards him.

And in the same moment something strange happened; Rena increased her speed and flied faster towards Sergey and then he heard a sound of an arrow heating something and in the same moment Sakuyamon fell on her knees, Sergey rushed to her and saw an arrow pooping out from her stomach. "Rena, why did you do that?" he asked her, she smiled and said "Sergey, you never change I promised to your parents that I will protect you if it going to cost me my life."

And in the same moment she collapsed and reverted back into her rookie form, Sergey pulled the arrow out and some of the Rena's blood spilled on his hand. He touched her pawn and felt that it was getting cold, he started to shiver; anger and sorrow were flowing through his mind "Rika! Rena!" he roared as the rage was taking over his body, from the bushes he heard a voice.

"We are too late!" shouted Takato as he and his Digimon rushed from the bushes along with Henri and Terriermon. They came close and saw what was happening "Henry call an ambulance!" said Takato; he looked at Sergey "Sergey." he wanted to come closer but Sergey roared and black wave scattered and it made everyone near him fall on their knees.

"Sergey I want to help Rika and Rena as much as you do, but you cannot help them if…" he wanted to finish his phrase, but somebody interfered "Man, I will get that Sakuyamon for trapping us like rats in her "Golden Wall"." said Kazu as he came to Jeri he was followed by Kenta, BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon.

Then he came he saw Rena and Rika bleeding "They deserved that, now who wants me to finish them off?" after hearing those words Sergey roared even louder and then disappeared and in the same moment Kazu noticed that Sergey disappeared; a straight punch went to his eye and then another to the stomach and then to the ribs.

No one saw what was hitting Kazu, but only he continued to suffer as the punches continued to hit him everywhere where it was possible after a minute his face turned into a bloody mess with a broken nose. "Show yourself coward!" shouted Kenta as he rushed towards Kazu, but in the same moment the serious of punches and kicks striked Kenta sending him to the ground. And in instance appeared Sergey, he was shaking and an aura that was coming from him were forcing everything to shiver.

"Get him!"Shouted BlackWarGreymon as he and Beelzemon rushed to attack Sergey, "Terra Destroyer!" shouted BlackWarGreymon as he launched orange ball of energy at him and Beelzemon supported his attack by firing from both of his shotguns, but instead dodging the attacks he took them on himself.

Then the smoke cleared they saw Sergey standing and his armor was completely destroyed, but instead of Sergey from the smoke came out a creature that looked like a Renamon but it was completely black with some white spots on his fur. He turned his face to BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon, his fur started to burn with black flames until his entire body was covered in flames "Black Phoenix!" shouted Black Renamon as they flames took form of a giant bird and it striked BlackWarGreymon and Beelzemon.

Both of them were standing in the middle of flames and they and their code were burning until their code exploded and both of them turned back into BlackAgumon and Impmon. The black flames turned back into a phoenix and disappeared, both BlackAgumon and Impmon fell unconscious on the ground.

"Is that really Sergey?" asked Takato as his eyes widened as another of Black Renamon's attacks striked at Kazu and Kenta with their Digimons sending them in blood in knock down. "The answer is yes and no." said the voice behind Takato's back; that was Rika's Renamon; she was barely standing and breathing hard.

"What do you mean?" asked Takato as he turned to face her, she sat on the grass and answered his question "That creature is the legendary Black Renamon that was defeated by Digimon Sovereigns; he originally was to be sealed away for eternity in the Digital World, but it looks like that it was sealed in a human boy; waiting for his hour to take over. I don't even know if that creature is still Sergey." the answer shocked Takato.

"Isn't there anything that we can do to help him?" "If we won't get in his way; he won't kill us, but then he defeats the dark tamers, we will probably become his next target." "Do we have a chance against him?" asked Takato; his voice was shivering, he thought that there was a hope to defeat him, but Renamon's words destroyed that hope "No, we don't stand a chance against him; even a D-reaper wouldn't stand a chance against him. The only thing we can do is pray."

"No, there is still a way." said a voice behind them; they turned their faces to see Rika trying to stand up. They rushed towards her helping her to stand up, "I want to talk to him." said Rika as they came closer to her "Are you nuts?" shouted Takato. "There is no way I am letting you get yourself killed by that thing." But she simply pushed Takato and walked towards Black Renamon.

"Sergey, I know you are in there." she said as she was coming closer to him "It's me Rika. I am alright; I just need you to become yourself again." Black Renamon looked at her and in his gaze she saw that he recognized her "Rika." He said very quietly and walked towards her while repeating her name.

Then suddenly he putted his hands on his head and started to roar, he looked at pain so Rika tried to come closer to him. As he continued to roar until 6 six beams of light fired from his chest and flied in different directions, Rika stood in the way of one of the lights and it hit her. She didn't feel pain but she felt the warmth of the light in her stomach and after that the Black Renamon fell on his knees and the black light surrounded him and he turned back into Sergey.

Rika smiled to herself and walked faster towards then suddenly Kuzuhamon jumped in front of her and picked Sergey up and disappeared in the void of darkness. "See you soon, tamers." Said Jeri as she entered the void followed by barely living Kazu and Kenta with their Digimons. "Sergey, no." said Rika as she felt that she wanted to sleep, the last sounds she heard were the sounds of the ambulance and the voices of doctors then everything turned pitch black in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A fallen angel.

The darkness, how much we know about it? In the darkness there is nothing, pure nothingness and it's cold. He opened his eyes; now instead of the darkness he was seeing light. Sergey looked around, he was in a room where everything was covered in metal and a giant lamp above him provided the light that then reflected from the metal.

He tried to stand, but a warm pawn stopped him and he turned around. He expected to see his Renamon holding his hand, but instead it was a black cat like creature holding him "Master, you must rest before making any movements." said the cat as she pulled Sergey back to the plate, he sat up and looked at the cat "Who are you?" he asked.

The cat bowed and replied "My name is BlackGatomon and I am your Digimon master." Sergey was confused; he again looked around for any clues where he was. "Is something wrong master?" asked BlackGatomon, Sergey looked at her "Where are we?" he asked "We are in the Dark Tamers hideout, right now we are in the medical block." after hearing her reply, he stood up and started to search for his digivice.

"Are you searching for something master?" curiously asked the cat, Sergey nodded "Yes, where is my deck and digivice?" "Are you looking for this?" asked a voice. Sergey turned around and saw Jeri holding a digivice; he rushed at her, but right in front of him appeared SkullRenamon and pushed him back.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Sergey as he got up from the floor, Jeri giggled and answered "Well, is this how you repaying us for saving you?" asked Jeri, Sergey was confused "You, saved me? That's impossible!" Jeri looked at him and replied "If it wasn't for us your so called "friends" would have destroyed you." Her voice was cold, but Sergey had a plan "Do you have any evidences?" he asked, expecting them to came out with something silly like a fake audio recording or something like that.

But instead Jeri pressed some buttons on her digivice and right in front of him appeared a screen. The action automatically started on screen then Jeri pressed another button on her digivice, on screen he saw a moment then Kuzuhamon's arrow hit Rena in the stomach.

Sergey looked closely it was the same moment that energy got released from him and he striked down Kazu and Kenta, but suddenly from the bushes came out Takato with Guilmon. Without saying anything Takato used "Matrix digivolution" on Guilmon turning him into a WarGrowlmon; a giant red android dinosaur with blades instead of hands.

"WarGrowlmon destroy Sergey until he causes any more harm." shouted Takato as WarGrowlmon charged two laser guns on his chest "Atomic Blaster!" roared WarGrowlmon as he fired two beams at Sergey; destroying his armor and leaving him defenseless. Then in the same moment Kuzuhamon grabbed Sergey and disappeared into a void of darkness. This was where the recording stopped, Sergey was not just angry he was mad!

"What happened to my Renamon?" he asked, Jeri's answer made his blood boil "Because of her wound they rendered her useless and WarGrowlmon beheaded her and took her code." In Sergey's mind appeared a picture of WarGrowlmon killing his Renamon and absorbing her code.

That was the last drop, now the only thing he wanted was to kill the tamers with their Digimons and then hang their dead bodies in the middle of the city park, out of anger he punched a wall in front of him; leaving a gigantic mark on it. "Master." worried BlackGatomon, Jeri smiled and came closer to him and gave the digivice to him. "Here, it belongs to you now." said Jeri "You can also look around if you want." Then she and SkullRenamon left the room, leaving Sergey and BlackGatomon together.

He sat on the plate; BlackGatomon followed him and sat beside him. There was a silence between them, until Sergey noticed something. "Take off your gloves." said Sergey, the cat hesitated "No master I can't." but then he looked her in the eyes and she felt that he won't hurt her and removed her gloves.

Sergey was shocked by what he saw; her hands were completely covered in scars and some of them were still fresh and were bleeding. "How has done this to you?" he asked, "Mistress SkullRenamon used her whip on me, because I was a bad student." her hands were bleeding; Sergey quickly stood up and started to search for the door.

After a serious of fails, he asked her "Where is the door?" "The door can only be activated by using your digivice, master." The cat answered and pressed a button on his digivice and a door appeared, they both entered a dark corridor.

As they walked Sergey looked around; the hideout had two or three levels, with no windows and all the guidance was made by digivice. They reached a middle of their level and saw a gigantic door.

"What's inside that thing?" asked Sergey. "Inside is a great source of Dark digivolution." said a voice behind him; he turned around to see Jeri and SkullRenamon. "So, can I see it?" asked Sergey, Jeri nodded and unlocked the door. Inside was a humongous laboratory filled with the latest scientific equipment and in the middle stood two jars; one was filled with red glowing liquid, another had inside a rabbit like Digimon.

"What are those?" asked Sergey as he came closer to the jars, Jeri pointed at the first one "This one contains a Digimon that is helps us to use dark digivolution, meet BlackCalumon." Sergey looked closely looked at BlackCalumon; it was some sort of animal with round head and bid ears and as the name suggested he was black and on his forehead was a crimson crystal.

"And in this one, is the material we create our Battlegear from, meet the piece of the D-reaper." Sergey was shocked "It's the D-reaper?" asked Sergey, Jeri sensed that his voice was shaking. "Yes, now it's harmless towards humans and Digimons but it sure is powerful." said Jeri, she came closer to Sergey and whispered to his ear "We have spotted the tamers, then you will be ready you may move out." Sergey smiled and nodded, "Let's go BlackGatomon." he called her and she nodded and followed him.

They finally reached the medical storage; BlackGatomon looked confused "Why we are here master? She asked, Sergey answered while he searched in the boxes "Because you are wounded and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She blushed; she didn't expect him to care about her.

"Found them!" he shouted and brought with him a spray and some bandages. "What are those?" asked BlackGatomon, "We will use the spray to sanitize your wounds then we will cover them with bandages." He said. "Okay." She nodded and removed her gloves.

Then he sprayed a little bit on her hand, it started to feel like burning and he continued to spray. She hissed and scratched him, "Ouch." he said, then BlackGatomon understood what she has done, she sat on her knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Master, I am sorry for what I have done. You may punish me." He raised his hand, she expected him to slap her but instead he simply patted her on her forehead and putted a bandage on the place where she had scratched him.

"Now, shall we put some bandages on you and I promise it won't hurt." He took her pawn and putted the bandages on it and then on the other one, after a while her hands were completely covered in bandages.

"Now you can put you gloves back on." He said while putting back the spray and bandages. They walked back in silence until they reached a room where he walked up and then they entered he saw a small card holder with a deck inside. He looked through the cards then spoke "BlackGatomon, it's time we visit our tamer friends in the hospital."

Meanwhile in the hospital, a young blond male doctor was carefully putting bondages around Rika's waist and as he finished he sighed.

"Okay Miss Nonaka, I have finished bandaging the area of the trauma. You can go home now and please be careful while taking a bath. A wound can start bleeding again." said doctor as he has finished putting on Rika's bandage. Her mother asked the doctor "But doctor, why did she collapse if the wound was not that deep?" Asked Rumiko, doctor signed; he had explained it already 5 times "Your daughter collapsed, because of the shock and because armor also drained her physical strength. She will be alright after few days, but I cannot say the same about Rena." They turned to see that Rena was on the other bed; she was connected to the respiration machine and on the side she was connected to bag of blood that was flowing inside her. "Is she going to be alright?" asked Rika, "Well, she is currently in coma like sleep and she lost a lot of blood and we also contacted their parents and luckily for them. I still have Sergey's human blood." said doctor as he again checked Rena's temperature.

That doctor's name was Robert von Alten Weisen Monster, a German doctor who was Sergey's family therapist and by the luck of the chance; he was in Japan for the annual conference that was taking place in Tokyo so then other doctors were shocked by seeing Rena. Since he was their family therapist he knew what do and acted fast.

"When she will wake up?" asked Rumiko, doctor looked like the answer will be sad "We cannot exactly then, but there is a chance that she will never wake up." "Don't bury me yet." said a voice and they all turned to see Rena; she was awake and already removed the breathing mask. "Rena, you are alright!" shouted Rika and hugged her, Rena smiled and answered "I am alright now and by the way where is Sergey?" she looked around trying to find him.

"Rena, listen Sergey is…" Rika wanted to say something, but Rena interfered "Oh, I get it. It's a surprise, I will close my eyes and then I open them he will appear with a bucket of flowers." She closed her eyes and after a minute opened them and looked around. "Sergey where are you? This isn't funny!" she shouted and looked around. "Rena, this is what I've been trying to tell you, he is not here." said Rika, Rena looked worry she looked at the blood that was flowing inside her and signed "That's mean it happened." She said and looked at Rika and the then at the doctor "Oh hello doctor monster, so I guess that you did not have another choice?" doctor nodded "Sorry Rena, but if I wouldn't do that then you would die and Sergey's father would sue me."

Rika then looked at the doctor "Why do they call you "doctor monster"?" asked Rika and doctor sighed "Because if you translate my family name from German, then it means ancient wise monster." Said the doctor "Yeah, everyone call's him that because he is a monster of medicine." Said Rena and then a nurse entered.

"Doctor Monster, they expect you in the surgery room now." Said the nurse and doctor sighed "Fine then I will leave you be, but Rena. For today use this cane to move." He said and passed her a black cane "Thank you doctor." Said Rena and the doctor left the room.

Rena then looked at Rika and asked "Then I collapsed, did something happen to Sergey?" Rika didn't know what to say until suddenly Takato appeared in the door way. "Rika, thank god you are alright." Said Takato as he rushed towards her and hugged "I was worried that Black Renamon have hurt you."

After hearing that name Rena tried to stand up, but her sister holded her. "Let me go!" said Rena but her sister was a stubborn Renamon and she pushed her harder back to bed "You must rest; right now there is nothing you can do to save Sergey." Said her sister and finally made her lay in the bed, Rena looked desperate she punched a pillow and it looked like she was about to cry "How can't you understand?" she asked her sister.

"It's all my fault and I must save him from the curse." "What curse?" asked Takato. Rena finally noticed Takato; she signed and replied "The curse of the Black Renamon, it's a curse of our tribe passed down by a blood line. It's a long story so you better sit." Everybody sat near Rena and started the story.

"Black Renamon is a Digimon of an infinity power; he was supposed to never leave digital world. The first Black Renamon was our uncle that was a desperate time; a war was between two continents and our uncle and father were the once who leaded the army of data type Digimons."

"But, why was there a war?" asked Rika. Rena looked at her and asked "Can I have a paper and a pencil?" then she got them she draw something map like and started to point on it "Here some locations you are familiar with: Gekomon village, Time village and Mudfrigimon village." Then she pointed at the two continents that were in between the places that were familiar to tamers.

"The continent on the left is called a "Kingdom of data and vaccine" on these continents lives only data and vaccine type Digimon and they a ruled by a royal family. On the right we have an "Empire of viruses", the Digimons on this continent as suggested are virus type Digimon who want nothing but to conquer all other territories and destroy data and vaccine kingdom and rule the digital world." Said Rena and putted the map aside.

"But why didn't we get there?" asked Takato, "And we also saw all three types of Digimon leaving there in peace." Said Rika, Rena answered slowly and calmly "That continent is called a "Continent of the Sovereigns" in there all three types live together and are protected by Digimon sovereigns, this why both armies are not dare to attack that continent." Rena took a deep breath and continued the story.

"During the war there were terrible loses on the kingdom; they were losing one soldier after another. Our father and uncle leaded great battles, but still losses were great. Until our uncle discovered a great source of ancient power that was more powerful than any other and so he went on a journey to find it. But what he found was that had ruined him." "What did he found?" asked Rika.

"He found crests." Answered Rena, "You mean crests like in a TV-series?" asked Takato. "No they were the most powerful crests, the crests of elements; fire, water, earth, wind, light and darkness. Each one gave him a control of an element of which crest he was holding. Our uncle took all the crests and they turned him into a Black Renamon, then he returned he was greeted like a saver of the kingdom. And of course with him on our side, they won all the battles. Our uncle all alone almost wiped out the entire army of the virus empire, until the power inside him grew and he started to lose control. He was considered to be dangerous and our father was sent on a mission to destroy his own brother. My father didn't know that I followed him and saw everything with my own eyes, our father tried to convince his brother to discard that power, but our uncle wanted to keep the power to rule the digital world so there would not be any more wars or conflicts. But our father didn't want any more Digimons to die, so he refused and they battled. Our father fought bravely but he was no match for the Black Renamon, then our father was defenseless our uncle went for a killing shot but then I jumped out from the bushes I was hiding and attacked uncle. He turned his back and saw me and stopped his attack, our father used that moment and stabbed his brother. He roared in pain, out of anger he instead of turning into data turned into a black code and entered my body, sealing himself in my body. Then we returned to the kingdom; he was greeted as a hero, until he told that Black Renamon sealed himself inside my body. He was given a choice or to kill me or go to the exile and never come back, he chose to be exiled and left me, my mother, my sister and both my brothers. My family was the only ones who didn't treat me like a monster and then I got a chance I ran away into a human world where I meet Sergey." Rena breathed out and waited for them to ask question what have happened.

"What does it have to do with Sergey?" asked Rika and Rena answered "You see, "Tsubusa Wave" can easily cure any outside wounds like scratches or cuts, for healing muscles and bones; you must be a Digimon or have Digimons blood inside of you in order for it to work." "But how did Sergey became a Black Renamon?" asked Rika.

"I am getting to it." Said Rena "Sergey's parents wanted to use that chance to cure him; so they took my blood and activated it." "What do you mean by "activated"?" asked Takato.

"Will you let me finish the story?" asked Rena, everybody nodded and she continued "They also took some of the Sergey's "human" blood and preserved it and then the doctors injected my blood into Sergey. After injecting the whole bag, I used the "Tsubusa Wave" and a miracle happened; Sergey was now able to walk and run his reaction and reflexes also had improved. Even his muscles had built themselves and he automatically lost any extra weight he had and began a new live. But his happiness didn't last long; the doctors had found that with my blood Sergey also got infused with Black Renamon and in order to control the armor was created to control his power. Sergey took the armor and modified it and with the help of his father, they created cards and new modes for armor and armor for you Rika. Then they created Battlegear."

"What is Battlegear?" asked Rika, "Battlegear is the code that merges with its wielder creating a weapon for battle." Rena looked at the blood that was injected and smiled "The blood that is now enters my body is Sergey's activated blood, so now I am a chimera." "A chimera?" asked Rika. Rena nodded "Yes, now I am part human and part Digimon. And by your eyes I can see that you are worried, but don't be it won't affect a lot. Maybe some small changes in my body, but I can still battle and digivolve, at least doctor monster said so."

Suddenly Henry rushed in to the room shouting "Sergey is outside, it looks like that he is a dark tamer now." Everybody looked confused until Rena broke the silence "Dark tamers probably had Sergey brainwashed, but don't worry I have a plan; Takato take Henry and try to hold him off as long as possible. Then the rest of his blood infuses with me, I and Rika will come out and that will probably get him back in his senses." Everybody nodded and Takato and Henry left the room.

Outside the hospital, Sergey looked around, he had to act quick before Hypnose or military reacts, he looked at BlackGatomon; she was ready, Kazu and Kenta were sent as supported and they were already in position.

Then suddenly from the door ways appeared four figures. Sergey quickly recognized them "Well well, what do we have here? Takato and Henry with their Digimons trying to stop me, isn't that cute, but useless." Sergey stepped closer, Takato and Henry looked nervous. "Sergey stop!" shouted Takato "We don't want to hurt you!" supported Henry.

Sergey only wickedly smiled and said "You don't want to hurt me? You already hurt me then your friend killed my Renamon with his red dog." "Guilmon is not a dog and he didn't kill your Renamon. She is alive!" shouted Takato as he took out his digivice. Sergey only laughed "Spare me your lies, let's battle!" he shouted and sliced a card through his digivice "Dark digi-modify! Dark matrix digivolution activated!" and a black light surrounded his Digimon.

"Black Gatomon dark matrix digivolves to…"and from the black light came out an elegant female demon "LadyDevimon." she said as she came out from the black light, Takato and Henry did the same thing; they both sliced a card through their digivices shouting "Digi-modify!" Matrix digivolution activated!" and the light had surrounded their Digimons. "Guilmon matrix digivolves to…" "Terriermon matrix digivolves to…" and from the light came out an android dinosaur with blades instead of hands and a rabbit like Digimon in green armor with a machine gun at his back and a missile launchers instead of hands. "WarGrowlmon." said the dinosaur "Rapidmon." said the rabbit as they came out from the light, Sergey only smiled "Now a battle between the ultimates may begin!" he shouted and his LadyDevimon rushed at WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon.

Rapidmon aimed his hands and fired "Rapid fire!" he shouted as he fired his missiles at LadyDevimon, Sergey drew a card from his deck and sliced a card through his digivice "Dark digi-modify! "Maximum awareness" activated!" he shouted and in the same moment LadyDevimon's eyes glowed in red and she dodged the missiles and counter attacked with "Darkness Spear!" shouted LadyDevimon and turned her left hand into a spike and stabbed Rapidmon's arm.

He shaked her off his hand, but her attack left a hole in his hand "Henry, help." Said Rapidmon as he fell on his knees and putted his other hand on the wound. "Takato, we must do something." Said WarGrowlmon to his tamer, Takato nodded and shouted "Let's go WarGrowlmon!" Digi-modify! "Power" activated!" he sliced his card through the digivice and WarGrowlmon rushed at LadyDevimon.

"Double blade!" shouted WarGrowlmon as he raised his blades and tried to slice LadyDevimon, but she again turned her hand into a spike and countered WarGrowlmon slice. Their weapons meet, they fought each other; LadyDevimon was trying to stab WarGrowlmon, but he was countering them or with one blade or with both. That battle continued until Sergey played a new card "Dark digi-modify!" he shouted ""Darkness strike!" activated!" he shouted and in the same moment LadyDevimon's spike glowed in purple light and she striked WarGrowlmon; breaking his blocks and stabbing him in the chest. WarGrowlmon feel on his knees, both him and Rapidmon were defeated. Sergey only smiled and looked at the defenseless Digimons and their tamers.

"Now, shall we finish them?" he asked his LadyDevimon she bowed and answered "I will do as you say my master." Those words made Sergey's evil smile even wider, "Which one of you shall perish first? Maybe you Henry or better let's start with Takato." He said as he and LadyDevimon approached WarGrowlmon, "No!"Shouted Takato as he rushed at Sergey trying to punch him, but he simply moved aside and punched Takato in the stomach putting him on his knees "Let's see how you will take it, then your Digimon dies on your eyes." He whispered at his ear and looked at LadyDevimon "Finish that dinosaur off." He commanded, "I am sorry Takato." said WarGrowlmon, then suddenly the heard a voice.

"That's enough!" they turned and saw Rika already wearing her armor and a Renamon using a cane to stand. "Well well, what do we have here Rika and her Renamon joining the battle." "Sergey, you have been tricked." Said Rika, and fired her "Angel's wave" at the bushes and from them jumped out Kazu and Kenta with their Digimons. "You choose a bad place to hide in." said Rika, Sergey was confused; what was the lie and what was the truth? LadyDevimon looked him in the eyes and asked "Master, is everything alright?" but he did not answer, then he looked at the Renamon that was standing next to Rika.

"Could this be?" he asked himself, then the Renamon looked at him and signed "Sergey you are impossible." She came closer and jumped, "No!" shouted Rika, Sergey didn't waste any second and catched her; then he catched her he almost fell. And suddenly she kissed him and in an instance the black marks disappeared on his body "Rena." He said and hugged and smiled "Thank god you are alright."

She also smiled and said "I did as your mother told me to if you ever became Black Renamon so…" "They injected my blood into you?" he asked, she nodded "Now I am a part human too." For a moment there was a silence between them until Sergey broke it "Can you stand?" he asked "Yeah." Said Rena and he helped her stand and in the same moment he removed the belt on which he had his deck and digivice and looked at WarGrowlmon "Takato, then I throw this in the air let WarGrowlmon fire at it with atomic blaster, okay?"

Takato nodded and Sergey threw his belt in the air and WarGrowlmon fired "Atomic blaster." Said WarGrowlmon as two beams of energy fired from his chest cannons, destroying the belt. Then the digivice got destroyed, LadyDevimon turned back into a BlackGatomon, now she was the one defenseless.

"Master, why?" she asked, Sergey looked at her and smiled "Because, this deck and digivice were filled with evil." Then he looked at Rika and asked "Do you have my real belt?" she nodded and passed him a belt, he automatically putted it on and sliced a card "Tamer Armor activate!" and in an instance he was in his armor "Tamer Armor Justice Mode on." He said and looked at BlackGatomon "BlackGatomon, I offer you to join us and become my second partner Digimon."

After hearing those words Rena slapped him "Are you nuts? You already have me, why do you need another Digimon? What? I don't satisfy you anymore?" she was really angry now, but Sergey's answer made her understand "Because I don't want her to get hurt anymore, I've seen how they treat her. Nobody deserves to be treated like that!" he shouted and offered his hand to BlackGatomon, she didn't know what to say; nobody ever cared that much about her.

"I…" she wanted to say something but Kazu interfered "BlackGatomon, you must obey only dark tamers and he is now your enemy, destroy him!" he shouted and expected her to attack but she only answered him back "No, he is not my enemy. He cares about me and he doesn't want to hurt me, so I am staying with him." She raised her voice at them; Kazu was angry "Learn your place!" he shouted and threw a card at her "Control card! Take control of BlackGatomon and we will punish her!" shouted Kazu.

BlackGatomon closed her eyes and expected the pain from control card to strike, but suddenly a voice shouted "Legendary Sergey rocks sword!" then she opened her eyes, she saw Sergey holding a sword and a sliced in two control card on a ground.

"Did he just saved me?" she asked herself in her mind, Sergey looked at her and asked "Are you okay?" she nodded. "Damn! Jeri is going to kill me." Said Kazu and signed, Kenta looked at him and ordered his Digimon to attack "Go Beelzemon! Destroy them!" Sergey simply looked at him and rushed towards him; Rika looked at him and rushed towards him. Sergey noticed her and asked "What are you doing?" he asked, Rika smiled through her helmet and answered "I am helping you, take my hand!" Sergey had no other choice and they ran and holded hands until something strange happened and their armors started to glow "What the heck?" he asked as his screen glowed a command "Armor Merge".

And in instance both of them were swallowed by light and Sergey could feel his armor fusing with Rika's, "Wow, I never thought that was possible." He thought as their armors became one, Rika felt warmth then suddenly the darkness covered everything. She opened her eyes and saw the computer and a system processing something, and then suddenly she feels someone breathing on her shoulder and she turned back and saw Sergey behind her. She noticed that he was not awake.

"Well, here goes something." She said and came closer to him, she looked at his face and moved her lips to his trying to kiss him then suddenly his eyes opened "Well, what do we have here?" he teased, Rika blushed and moved away "Nothing, I was just checking on you." He smiled and looked around "So this our armors merged together." He said "Computer, show me the status of the armor and activate the monitor." And in the same moment everything started to work, they saw an outside picture of armor; it looked like a knight with wings of an angel and with a purple heart on its chest. "Tamer Armor Angel's Justice Mode activate!" shouted Sergey and Rika felt that armor started to move.

"What mode shall be activated?" asked the armor's computer, Sergey smiled and said "Duo mode activated!" and Rika saw on an outside image that two more arms had stretched from the armor. "What is that?" asked Rika, Sergey answered with a giant smile on his face "Duo mode allows us to use armor together; it's like playing a video game in a split screen, so I will control legs and upper hands and you can control the bottom hands and defense system, alright?" Rika nodded and Sergey looked at the screen and rushed at Beelzemon. Everybody was shocked by an appearance of the armor.

"Beelzemon destroy them while they are one!" shouted Kenta and Beelzemon rushed at the armor "Darkness claws!" shouted Beelzemon and raised his claws and was prepared to slay the armor, but the bottom hands grabbed his hands and the upper hands made a straight punch at his face.

"What the…" said Beelzemon as the next punch went to his stomach sending him on the ground. "Nice work." Said armor with Sergey's voice and then it replied with Rika's "You, too." Kazu was ferocious "There is no way I am losing to some junk with a heart on as his symbol!" he looked at his BlackWarGreymon and roared "DESTROY THEM AND GET ME THAT CAT!" BlackWarGreymon jumped in the air and shouted "Terra Destroyer!" and fired a gigantic ball of energy at the armor. Inside the armor then BlackWarGreymon launched his attack Rika asked Sergey "What do we do?" "Use the shield; you are in control of defense." Said Sergey, Rika looked at her screen until she found a shield command. The bottom hands of the armor raised themselves and stretched out a blue wave of energy that surrounded the armor and then

BlackWarGreymon's attack reached the blue shield but it simply absorbed it and then disappeared inside the armor. "Take this!" shouted Kazu and sliced a card through his digivice and shouted "Dark digi-modify! "Terra impact! Activated!" and in the same moment BlackWarGreymon punched the ground and send a shock wave through the ground at the armor. But the armor jumped and flied in the air and then counter attacked "Justice Beams!" shouted armor with both Sergey's and Rika's voices and all four hands of the armor glowed and fired four beams of laser at BlackWarGreymon; leaving a gigantic cut on his chest.

"Dark tamers, we offer for you to retreat or we will destroy you and your Digimons." Said armor with Sergey's voice, that only made Kazu angrier and he shouted "We will not give up! BlackWarGreymon kill them and get that cat!" "So be it." Said armor with Sergey's voice, inside the armor Sergey look at Rika and asked "Please Rika, let me do it." Rika could only nod and Sergey activated armors most powerful weapon. The wings at the back of the armor started to move creating a small whirlwind and it started to expand, "Angel's storm of justice!" shouted the armor with of their voices and send that whirlwind at Kazu and Kenta with their Digimons and after there was an explosion.

Then the smoke cleared, they saw that dark tamers had already disappeared. And in the instance; armor split back into Sergey and Rika, Rumiko rushed and hugged her daughter "I was so worry about you." Said Rumiko, Rika could only smile. BlackGatomon was left all alone; she now didn't have a place where to go, "BlackGatomon." She heard a voice; she turned and saw Sergey holding his digivice "BlackGatomon, do you still want to become my second partner Digimon?" he asked, the cat didn't what to say "But master, how can I become your Digimon? You already have a Renamon." Sergey only smiled and answered "I only need you to agree and I will handle the rest." BlackGatomon nodded in agreement and Sergey raised his digivice and pressed some bottoms and shouted "Taming on!" he shouted and rings of light appeared and surrounded BlackGatomon's body; she expected to feel a pain but the only thing she felt was warmth of care and kindness and in same moment it disappeared.

"Welcome to the family." Said Sergey and offered his hand to BlackGatomon, she accepted it and he helped her to stand up. "Thank you, master." She bowed; Sergey patted her and said "Silly, you don't have to call me master. Call me Sergey like everyone does and I have a gift for you." He smiled and pulled a card from his deck "Now, close your eyes and don't open them until I will tell, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes and heard his voice "Digi-modify! "Purification of Light" activated!" and in the same moment the light from above hit BlackGatomon, everybody looked at the light as it was cleaning her fur from the black color and in a minute in front of them was standing a normal Gatomon with a tail ring oh her tail.

"Now, you can open them." Said Sergey then the light show ended, Gatomon opened her eyes and saw a total change on her body "What happened to me?" she asked Sergey "The effect of the card "Purification of Light" purifies a Digimon with "Black" in its name into its normal version and it also cures all the wounds on the Digimon on which the card was used. So check your pawns." Said Sergey and Gatomon removed her gloves. "But, that's impossible." She said as she removed her gloves, "What's not possible?" asked Rika as came closer to Gatomon.

"It's the scars and wounds she had on her hands." Said Sergey as Rika reached him, Rika looked at him and asked "How did you do that?" he only smiled and said "That was mostly an effect of the card and little bit of care." Rika was confused by the answer, but Gatomon seemed happy. She looked at Sergey and asked "What's going to happen to me next?" Sergey took some time to answer "Well, since you are my Digimon now, I have to give you a name and I suitable one." He said and started to think, Gatomon seemed confused "But my name is Gatomon." He only smiled and patted her again "Silly, I want you to be a unique Gatomon, so this is why you need a name." he answered and started to think again.

There was suspense until Rena broke it "Maybe you should give her a name based on her character?" Sergey looked at her and smiled "That's perfect, and I know a perfect name for you." "What is it?" asked Gatomon and Sergey answered "Gats, because you are brave and courageous." Everybody looked confused "Why Gats?" asked Rika "Because, then I first met her; she showed a lot of courage then she knew that I had almost killed Kazu and Kenta with their Digimons or then I was putting bandages on her hands or then we were battling you guys, so I think it perfectly fits her." Said Sergey and came closer to his Gatomon and asked "The most important thing is that if you like it." Gatomon looked him in the eyes and answered "I like the name you have given me and from now on I am not just Gatomon, I am Gats Sergey's partner and a friend to the team of tamers." She bowed and said "I will always be by your side and I will never leave you or betray you, I promise." Sergey picked her up and hugged "And I promise to be a good tamer." Whispered he at her ear, "Sergey, can I do something silly?" she asked Sergey only nodded; he expected her to kiss him, but instead she lay on his head like it was a pillow.

"Mm, your hair is like a silk; so soft and comfy, I can feel it tickling me." Said Gats as everyone watched her resting on Sergey's head, Sergey was shocked; he expected anything but that, she was like a hat but a breathing one and he felt the beating of her heart.

"Well, I owe everybody a sorry for what I've done." He bowed and said "Please forgive me for my deeds as BlackRenamon and as the dark tamer." He stayed in bowed position until Rika came to him and kissed him in a cheek and said "I forgive you." And hugged him "If you forgive him so am I." said Takato "Well, I also forgive you." said Henry and picked up Terriermon on his shoulder. Sergey smiled and said "Thank you everyone, let's have some lunch and it's on me." Suddenly Rumiko's phone rand and she answered it, after few minutes she called Rika and they had a chat then Rika came back, her mother left.

"My mom said that she had to go and that I and Sergey should be at home by 21:00 p.m." said Rika and looked at Sergey and he asked "Is here any where a good ramen bar?" he asked. "Well there is one next to my parent's bakery." Said Takato and now the attention was concentrate on him, Sergey smiled and said "Lead the way." Takato nodded and they went towards the road, Rika was walking beside Sergey, Gats was still on his head and looked like she was asleep "Is she sleeping on your head?" asked Rika.

"Well she lost a lot of energy on that metamorphose, so she needs to rest little bit more and eat a lot." He smiled and looked at Rena; she was walking along with her sister and chatting about something. "Why did they infused your blood with Rena's?" asked Rika. Sergey signed and answered "Doctor Monster proposed a theory; if I become Black Renamon, I will become a chimera a mix of a human and a Digimon. So the doctor Monster believed that only another chimera could beat the BlackRenamon and Rena was the only candidate for that role. I actually hoped that it would never come to this." He said and looked at Rena "I hope that no harm will come to her because of my blood." Sergey's last words made Rika understand how much he cared about his Digimon.

"Sergey I have a question." Said Rika and looked him in the eyes "What did it feel like than you evolved into Black Renamon?" she asked him, she expected him to not answer it but he did "Then I saw you and Rena wounded, something inside of me exploded and I felt myself becoming more powerful with each second and then I felt my body changing. Then BlackWarGreymon destroyed my armor, I felt nothing but a wish to destroy everything in my path until I heard your voice. Your voice was what had calmed me and brought me back." Sergey said and his gaze moved to some other place.

Rika was amused by such compliment; no boy including Takato had ever said something like that to her, she now wanted to be more close to him than anyone else. "Hey guys we are here!" shouted Takato and pointed at the bar with a sigh on it "Hot Ramen." "Okay, let's get it in people!" said Sergey and everybody followed Sergey.

Inside everything was made of wood and they were the only people inside, "Hello!" shouted Sergey and an old man came from the curtains that were covering the entrance to the kitchen and answered back "What do you need?" he said and cleaned his glasses, "We want to eat." Said Sergey and pulled out a credit card from his pocket and asked "Do you accept credit cards?" old man smiled and said "Sure kid, pick a table and I will take your order." Sergey looked around and picked 9 places near the bar and they sat. The old man came back with a notebook "So what shall we have?" he asked, "Well, two ramens with pork and one with seafood and my friends will order the rest." He said and looked at them "So guys order up and don't forget about your partners and I am going to wake up Gats." Said Sergey and the old man turned to the tamers.

"So what shall you have?" he looked at Rika "I will take one with chicken, and you Renamon?" she looked at her partner "I will have the same as yours Rika." Said Renamon and then the old man came to Takato and Henry and they and their Digimons all ordered the beef ramen. Then old man finished taking their orders he asked "Any drinks?" the first to answer was Sergey "Make for all of us lemon juice with lime and mint and without ice please." Old man noted that down and went back into the kitchen, now everybody except Rena and sleeping Gats looked at him.

"Why lemon?" asked Rika, "Trust me, after what I am going to tell you that will be the best thing to calm your nerves." He said and tickled Gats tummy; she giggled and woke up, "Why did you woke me?" she asked curiously "Because soon we are going to have lunch and I also need your help in telling our tamer friends about our enemies." He said and cat nodded, he looked at them and started to talk "I have news for you guys; a good one and a bad one. The good one is that your friends are not possessed by anything."

There was a group sign that their friends were not forced to be evil, "And what's the bad one?" asked Takato, before answering Sergey twice looked somewhere and only then answered "They are doing that on their own free will and I can tell you why." There was a group shock; their friends were fighting them on their own will?

"But, why?" asked Takato "It doesn't make any sense!" said Henry "You guys, let Sergey speak." said Rika "You can continue now." "Thank you." Said Sergey and Rika smiled "You welcome." "Okay as I was saying, your friends are maybe controlled but they are the one who control themselves. Let me explain; is it truth that Jeri was possessed by the d-reaper?"

Everybody nodded "You see, what has d-reaper done then you guys destroyed it. You believed that you had completely destroyed it but instead part of it was lurking inside Jeri's brain those two years and it also somehow saved a part of itself and it somehow got to the viruses." "But why do you think that "Virus Empire" is behind this?" Takato interfered, Sergey only sighed "Because Takato, how could they get their hands on such advanced technology and besides those dark marks are the symbols of the virus elite so they must be special." Said Sergey and signed, his answer seemed to satisfy Takato "Fine, maybe Jeri is used because of the d-reaper, but why Kazu, Kenta and Impmon?" shouted Takato and punched the table "Why them? I don't understand." He said and suddenly Gats spoke up "Because of their emotions." She said and now all the attention was on her.

"Because of their emotions?" asked Takato, Gats nodded "Yes, Sergey what do you know about the marks?" she asked him, he took some time and answered "Well that those marks split the virus elite from other viruses and that's It." He said and cat smiled "You don't know much, truth the marks on their friend's sure show that they are the elite, but it's also what controls and powers them." Said Gats and looked him in eyes and continued "I still have some memories of being BlackGatomon, so as I recall their friends were against joining dark tamers until the marks were putted. They quickly changed their minds and surrendered their Digimons and then they captured Impmon and the rest you know." Said Gats and pleasantly smiled, tamers were confused "But how do the marks work?" asked Henry who kept quiet until now, Gats looked at him and answered "Good question, the marks then putted scan the person and if they find any small shadow in the person they expand it until the one who has it surrenders to the darkness." Takato couldn't take it "No! That's impossible! We were best friends ever, there is no reason…" "They envied you." Gats interfered "Me?" nervously asked Takato, Gats nodded "Not only you also you Rika and you Henry and your friend Ryo. They were jealous of the power you had and so a small shadow of jealousy had turned your friends into dark tamers." Gats said calmly and sat on a chair, Takato was desperate "Is there a way to save them?" he asked.

But Gats answer had left him hopeless "Until they destroy you the source of their power, there will never become their normal selves." Suddenly the owner of the bar came out with hot bowls of ramen and with cups filled with green liquid "Eat up kids and don't talk too much." He said and gave out the ramen and left back into the kitchen. "Well let's eat." Said Sergey and took the chop sticks and started eating his and everybody followed his example.

Gats enjoyed her meal and her smile grew wider than she found fish in her soup. Rika's ramen had a light smell of herbs and even soup tasted like a chicken "Try the juice." Said Sergey and made a big gulp from his cap. Rika looked at liquid and took a gulp bigger than Sergey's; then juice entered her mouth it was sour but after a moment it was sweat and minty and she felled her body relaxing and everything seemed now possible.

"Sergey what is that?" she asked and saw that everybody was now chilled and relaxed "That is a mix of lemon and lime with mint, natural stress reducer." He smiled and pointed at Gats; she was so relaxed that she almost fell from chair until Sergey captured her on his hand and putted her back.

"And about your friends, Takato you saw that there is a chance of curing them but for now if they ever show up we will kick their digi-butts back into the shadows from which they came." He said and all of them cheered and continued to enjoy their food. After extra portions everybody was filled with ramen and lemon juice "Excuse me, bill please." Said Sergey and passed his credit card to the old man, he smiled and went back to the kitchen and after few minutes returned with a check and gaveit to Sergey.

Sergey signed the check and took his credit card back "Okay people, let's move out." He said and putted Gats back on his head and they left the bar, outside they discussed their plans "Okay, I think me and Rika will head home because Gats still need to recover most of her energy and I have to tell my mom about everything that had happen." Said Sergey and looked at Takato and Henry "You guys need to go home too, we need all the energy you have to fight dark tamers." "Who made you a leader?" asked Takato "Wanna fight for it?" Sergey looked at Takato and pulled his digivice out; Takato shivered and called Guilmon "Okay, let's go Guilmon." Guilmon nodded "Okay Takato." And they left "Bye then." said Henry and he and Terriermon left, leaving Rika and Sergey together with their Digimons "Let's go Rika." Said Sergey and Rika nodded.

They walked in silence, Rika looked at Sergey; he putted his hand on a sleeping Gatomon so she wouldn't fall and also Rena was walking along side with him and it looked like they were talking. "Does something bother you Rika?" asked Renamon, Rika looked at her; her eyes were as cold as always "It's nothing, it's just…" "Is it something about Sergey?" Rika blushed "No it's not." She tried to hide it but couldn't "Don't lie to me Rika; I can clearly see that there is something about him that you worry about." Rika had no choice but to give up "It's not just Sergey, but something specific…" "BlackRenamon?" asked Renamon, Rika nodded "Yeah, how can he normally walk then he knows that he could take him over again?" That sounded more like a worry and not like question to Renamon but she answered "You remember that last time it was you who brought Sergey back, so it's look like while you are near him; the darkness inside him is limited to its actions." Rika again looked at him; he was smiling and she missed that smile all those years and now she was afraid to lose him but this time he wouldn't just leave, he would turn into a creature that could destroy both worlds in the glimpse of a second.

Her mind was filled with questions but his voice again woke her from her thoughts "Is something wrong Rika?" he asked, she looked him in the eyes, he was looking at her and she could see in his eyes that he was worried about her "No, no nothing is wrong. What can be wrong?" she was a bad liar and he could see on her face that she was lying.

He sighed and asked "If you fear me that much just tell me, I will move to the hotel and I won't disturb you." His words were hitting her straight in the heart and he was right in some way; she feared that Black Renamon would take him away from her. He looked at her, he was seeing that she was afraid of him; that meant that she made her decision "Rika Nonaka, from now own I promise never to contact you or your friends until I find a way how to control Black Renamon. I will only take my luggage and I will leave you."

After hearing those words Rika's heart was broken, her emotions turned into a giant ocean which she couldn't control and she couldn't hold them anymore. It was first time than Renamon saw her tamer shiver then suddenly she started to cry, she rushed at Sergey and pressed against him "No, please don't leave." The tears were all around her face "I don't want to lose you again, I need you!" she shouted; her voice was breaking because of the tears, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to be hers.

Sergey looked at her and something inside his mind told him "Idiot, that girl has a crush on you and you act like some dumb hero. Drop the act and hug her and apologies to her right now!" Sergey followed what the voice had told him and hugged her and whispered to her ear "I am sorry, I promise that I won't leave you, I don't want to see you cry ever again." He said and hugged her tighter, Rika felt the warmth coming from him; she never felt something like that before, not even from Takato or any other person she had ever met, he was special.

Rena stood and looked at that dilemma, if somebody would look at her they would see that she was jealous; she envied Rika that she was a human and she was only half a human and she wasn't sure that Sergey's blood would affect her so she would look like a human. She sighed and again looked at them, the only thing she knew that she will never give up until Sergey would only be hers and hers only.

Sergey felt an envying look from Rena and he also felt that his t-shirt got wet from Rika's tears; the only person that was calm was now sleeping on his head and he didn't know what to do. "Okay Rika, you can now let me go. I won't leave you." "Sob, you promise? Sob" asked Rika and looked him on the eyes, he nodded and she left his hands. "Wait a sec." he said and took out a napkin from his bag "Here use it." He gave it to Rika and she removed her tears and blew her nose "You okay now?" he asked "Yeah." She nodded; she wanted to give back the napkin but he stopped her and looked her in the eyes "Please keep it." He said and looked at Rena, then she noticed him looking at her; she blushed and came closer to him.

"Okay Rena, now it's you turn to carry Gats." He said and gently removed her from his head and putted in Rena's hands, she shivered "But Sergey, I am not like you. I could drop or hurt her by accident." He only smiled and said "Rena, I trust you like myself." Rena blushed and holded Gats tighter and they continued walking, "So, any plans for tomorrow?" asked Sergey, "Well not exactly." Said Rika and she started to think "Hmm, what to do what to do?" she asked herself in her mind then she heard and a peaceful meow.

She turned and saw that Gats had curled in Rena's hands and meowing in her dreams, from a side Rena looked like a young mother carrying her child. "If Gatomon meows in her dreams that mean that there nothing that disturbs her and that her tamer perfectly satisfies all her needs." Said Sergey, Rika was shocked "How do you know?" she asked him, instead of answering; he opened his bag and searched for something in there until he found it he cursed that object 5 times and then showed it to Rika. "What is that?" she asked, this time Sergey answered "This is the mark of the "Data and Vaccine Kingdom" so I know allot about data and vaccine type Digimon." The mark was a wide rectangle that had a shield and a sword crossed together with a symbol that looked like knight. "Are you a knight?" Rika asked, Sergey nodded and answered "Well kind of." He putted the mark back and said "My duty as a knight is to beat all the evil that threatens "Data and Vaccine Kingdom" and since the continent of sovereigns is an ally of the kingdom, I must beat the dark tamers."

For a moment Rika imagined Sergey wearing knight's armor and giggled, "What are laughing at?" he asked as he heard her giggling, she blushed and answered "At that, you would look cute in the knight's armor." She said and giggled again, Sergey signed and said "Girls, you may never understand them." "You are right." Said Rika and they continued walking. They reached her house in no time, "Grandma! We are home!" shouted Rika as they entered the house; her grandma was in a living room talking on a phone, then she noticed then she called Sergey "Sergey your mother is on a phone and she wants to talk to you and Rena." Sergey nodded and took the phone from Rika's grandma and answered "Hi mom!" he said, but after few minutes his face became pale and the only things he was saying were yes and no.

Then he gave phone to Rena, she started to shiver and answering yes and no also. After few hours they stopped talking and put the phone away, both of them sat on a sofa and literally melted on it. Rika was shocked by such picture "What happened?" she asked them, they turned their heads at her direction and answered together "Mom totally scolded us." They said and Sergey took a remote and switched on TV and both of them stared at it for a while until Gats woke up and shouted "Wake up!" both Sergey and Rena shacked and looked at Gats, she moved back and expected them to attack but instead they stood up and stretch "Thanks Gats for waking us." Said Sergey "Yeah, what we would do without you?" said Rena and hugged Gats. Gats smiled and Rika entered the room "I see that you are okay now, that's good." She said and said on a sofa with them, they watched a comedy program for a while until Sergey stood up and left.

He came back with a laptop and a cable and asked "Where can I connect it to charge?" he asked and Rika pointed at the socket and Sergey connected his laptop and switched it on, he turned and no one could see what was he up to until Rika out of curiosity came closer and piped; she saw that Sergey was on some social page writing something "What is that?" she asked and Sergey suddenly turned. His face quickly became red "It's nothing, it's really nothing." He tried to lie but she could clearly see on his face that he was lying "Okay, I won't look." She said and pretended to turn, Sergey sighed and wanted to turn back to the screen but Rika suddenly turned back and pushed him away from the screen.

"No!" shouted Sergey but Rika didn't listen she looked at the screen; she expected to see something erotic but on the screen she saw a forum where was held a discussion about training of the Digimon which gender was opposite of their tamer's. "What is that?" Rika asked as she turned away from the screen "This is a web site where tamers from all over chat about their Digimon and share strategies and combination, there are also rankings." "Can I check mine?" asked Rika, Sergey nodded "Yes, but I need your digivice first." He said "Why do you need my digivice?" she asked, he sighed and answered "In order to access the site, the computer must read information about the tamer from the digivice." He said and Rika gave him her digivice, he took out some cable which he then connected to the digivice. The digivice glowed and an information screen appeared on the monitor "Here you are, your name and age and a winning ratio, now calculating your rank." He said and started to type something in the computer, after few minutes he looked at her and said "You are ranked third." Rika was confused "And who is first?" she asked and looked at the screen; the first was ranked was Sergey, then Rio, then she, then Takato, then Henry, then Kenta, then Kazu and Jeri and the other two were the people she didn't knew.

"Why are you ranked first?" "Well, because I fought much more battles than you guys and I also lost only once and that's it." He said and smiled, Rika started to get angry "But you didn't fight the d-reaper and I bet that you would have no chance against it." She said and looked really proud of her self, but Sergey broke her pride in a second "I calculated my chances against d-reaper; I would beat it in 4 hours and 30 minutes with less casualties." He said and closed his laptop "With my strategy and armor, I would destroy the d-reaper in much less time than you guys did." His words took Rika's pride and tore it into pieces; few tears appeared on her eyes "If you are soo strong, then why won't you handle the dark tamers on your own or maybe the whole "Virus Empire"?"Sergey looked at her with the coldest gaze "I could, but if the power of Black Renamon will again go berserk…" "Then just get lost! You don't deserve to be a knight!" shouted Rika and stormed out from the room; Sergey simply sat on a sofa and looked at the TV "How can you be like this?" Rena asked him, he simply shrugged his shoulders; that made Rena angry "How can you take this soo lightly? Urgh! I am going to calm Rika and better think about your behavior and make a good apology for her or I will tear you heart out and make a good napkin out of it." Said Rena and left the room, Sergey looked at Gats and asked "Why are you girls are always soo complicated?" she only purred and lay on the sofa.

Outside Rika was sitting near the pond and where she was throwing rocks in the water "Stupid Sergey, how can he treat me like that?" "You know what; I was always asking myself this question." She turned and saw Rena behind her, she again turned back to the water and said "Are you here to calm me and say that what I did was wrong?" but Rena simply sat beside her. "You know, sometimes Sergey can be a total jerk and the pain in the ass." "Yeah, you are right." Said Rika and Rena continued "But he is the way he is because he wants to be a match to you and your friends."

Rika was confused by Rena's words "To match us?" she asked and Rena nodded "Yes, then he first saw you guys on TV and your power; he was amused and in the same time he knew that one day he would face you guys and so he started to train hard. He worked on himself and on his strategies, we also fought countless battles which were making us stronger and in same time he was worried that I can get hurt and he wouldn't forgive himself if I got hurt. So he developed thousands strategies to beat any opponent and his title of a knight is just a mark that proved that he was strong." Rika was amused by Rena's words "Do you remember the surprise he made?" Rika nodded, Rena smiled and said "He planned everything, he even predicted correctly the cards and attacks that were used in battle and he found a way to counter them."

Rena looked at the moon "And you know what his other reason to be strong is?" "Well, I could only guess." Said Rika and Rena answered "He wants to protect you." "Me?" Rika asked, Rena nodded and answered "Not only you, it's also me, his family and now Gats. He wants everyone who cares about him and whom he cares about." Rika looked in the water "So, this is why he is being mean to me?" Rena smiled and sat beside her, "He is being mean, because he is still nervous that something bad may happen to you or that he would lose control over Black Renamon." "Man, how could I treat him like that after what I just heard?" she asked herself in her mind and after few minutes the answer was clear to her.

She stood up and looked at Rena "Thank you Rena, you really helped me out." Rena nodded "Your welcome." She said and Rika went back to a house, "You are good at this." Said a voice behind Rena, she didn't turn back "I just want this idiot to be happy." She said and threw a rock, her sister came out from the shadows and sat beside her "I don't understand if you love him, why you didn't use that situation to win Sergey's heart?" Rena only smiled "My silly little sister if I would take his heart right now it wouldn't be interesting and now I have two rivals to fight for Sergey's heart and then I win he will be all mine." Her sister could only sigh "Oh, well this is going to be interesting." She thought in her mind and both them looked at the reflection of the moon in the water.

Inside the house Rika was standing in front of the door to a living room, she wasn't entering because she didn't know what to say or how to act in front of Sergey. "Okay, I will enter and pretend that I don't notice him. Then I will start talking to him and slow by slow will apologies." She said to herself and opened the door; she expected to see Sergey on the sofa but instead he was sitting on his knees in the bowed position with his face on floor "Rika, I am really sorry for the way I acted and spoke and I understand that after this you will refuse to be my friend and so I ask you to forgive me and reconsider you decision and as a token of my apologies you can take my credit card and use it as much as you want." Rika was shocked by the way he talked and sat but in same time she felt touched until the deeps of her heart.

She putted on a careless face and answered "Fine, I accept your apology Sergey." She offered him her hand "Besides you promised to be my friend until the end and so I forgive." She pulled him closer to her and hugged him; he smiled and said "Thank you Rika, for everything." The silence was broke by Rika's mother who came back from the photo session and saw this picture. Instead of saying anything she smiled and left the room, both Sergey and Rika had now only one thought in their heads "Awkward."

They let go of each other and Rika looked at the clock it was already 23:00 p.m. "Rika, let's call this a day because I am really tired and besides we now have teach Gats how to take a shower." After hearing a word shower, the cat shivered; as long as she remembered she never had a shower or a bath.

Seeing her shiver Sergey smiled and patted her on her head and said "Don't worry, Rena will go with you and help you. Right Rena?" he asked and Rena appeared behind him "Well I will help if Rika will share your credit card with me." Sergey signed, Rika nodded and said "Sure, we can share it." Rena nodded and came closer to Gats "Let's go little kitten, it's time we teach how to take a shower." Smiled Rena and took Gats pawn, the cat in fear pulled her pawn from the glove and rushed to the Sergey "Please don't let her wash me!" shouted Gats and quickly climbed at Sergey's head and started to shiver on it. "Are you afraid of water soo much?" he asked her, but what she answered sounded silly to him "I afraid that fox will choke me in water and then tell that it was an accident." Sergey picked her up from his head "Don't worry, you can trust Rena. She won't hurt you." He said and looked at Rena; she nodded then he whispered at Gats ear "If what I will be close." That calmed Gats by a bit and she jumped from Sergey's hands and walked towards Rena, they left the room and Sergey signed "Any problems?" asked Rika, he looked at her and answered "No, just one chimera fox and a shy cat." Rika giggled "It's not easy to be a tamer." "Tell me about it." And both of them laughed.

Meanwhile in the other part of the house, the bathroom in Japanese style was actually like a big sauna with a shower and a bath, the toilet was in the other part of the bathroom. We see Rena and Gats, all of their intimate spots are covered in steam so we can't see them. Rena was washing Gats back "Wow, you have such smooth fur and skin." said Rena as she moved the sponge on her back "Umm, Rena?" "Yes?" "What's that feeling that you feel that you are attracted to someone and that you want to be with him and that you want him to be yours?" she asked at Rena and looked at her with eyes filled with curiosity. Rena giggled and answered "That feeling is called love, silly." She said and sprayed water on her head "This is the normal feeling that girl feels towards the boy she likes." She soaped Gats head with a shampoo and she asked her "But what boy do I like?" Rena looked at her and said "Well, that's up to you who do you like and besides you meet only few boys, so now just think which one of them you like." Then Rena washed the shampoo from Gats head and she shivered "Why does this shampoo feels soo cold?" she asked and Rena showed her a pack with that shampoo; on the shampoo were written "Ice Cool" "Why do you use this one?" Gats asked "Well, because I like to feel my fur then it's cold." Said Rena and smiled "So who do you like?" Gats closed her eyes; I her mind she was remembering all the boys she meet and then suddenly the answer became so clear to her "Sergey." She said silently, Rena heard her saying something but she didn't hear it "Whom?" she asked again "Sergey."

"Ah Sergey, SERGEY!" shouted Rena and Gats opened her eyes "Did I just say his name?" she asked herself in her mind. For Rena that was a shook; of course she had a theory that Gats would actually like Sergey but she was not ready to hear that, in her mind she tried to find a solution but the only thing she came up with was to kill Gats and make it look like an accident but suddenly she felt a cold gaze at her.

That gaze felt like a gaze of death; her body started to shiver then she felt an aura of a very power full Digimon and in the same moment all the evil thoughts she had disappeared in to a void of darkness. "Rena are you okay?" asked Gats and Rena looked at her and in the same moment that aura disappeared "Could Gats be that power full?" she asked herself in her mind and Gats repeated her question "Rena are you all right?" "Yeah I am alright." She said and cat smiled "That's good because I was a little worry that you may not like my choice." Rena smiled "I actually like your choice but there is also someone I know who also likes Sergey." "You also like him?" "Yes I do." Said Rena, but suddenly she understood that she played right in to the Gats trap and revealed her secret "So I was right." Said Gats and smiled "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our little secret." She smiled and sprayed some water at her; Rena shivered and sprayed some water back, they started to spray water at each other and they totally forgot about shampoo.

Because of them it fell and then both of them stepped on it, it sprayed on them completely covered them. "Oh no." said Rena and both of them started to wash it from each other.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, Rika was going to the bathroom in her bath robe, and then suddenly she noticed a dark figure near the bathroom. She silently came and tried to attack him from the back, but he suddenly turned and she saw that it was actually was Sergey.

He was shocked by her appearing "What are you doing here?" she asked and then she noticed a small hole and she guessed "Ah you were peeping while Rena and Gats were washing, you pervert!" she shouted and tried to slap him but he catched her hand and with a cold voice "Rika, I didn't peeped. I promised Gats that I will be near if something would happen." His explanation sounded too truthful that Rika believed him and lowered her hand "Now if you excuse me." He simply turned and walked towards her room.

After few minutes Rena and Gats came from the bathroom covered in towels, they looked at Rika and said "The bath is all yours Rika." Said Rena and then looked "Now let's get you a night shirt to sleep in." Gats nodded and both of them left.

After an hour Rika was already in her bed, Sergey was the last one to take a bath. The door opened and she expected that it would be Sergey but it was Gats, Rika was shocked by how she looked; she was wearing a pink sleeping shirt that was too big for her so it stretched down to her legs. "Can I enter?" she asked and Rika nodded, Gats entered and sat on Sergey's sleeping bag. "I couldn't sleep, Rena snores." She said and Rika giggled, after a minute Sergey entered wearing his pitch black pajama and noticed Gats "Let me guess, Rena's snoring?" Gats nodded. "Okay then you can sleep with me today." He said and opened his sleeping bag, but Gats didn't enter it.

Sergey looked confused "Come on, get in." he said but Gats refused "No, I can sleep on the outside and it's too small for two persons." Sergey smiled and unzipped something and now his bag was big enough for both of them. Sergey noticed that Gats was shivering and he touched her fur, it was cold and Sergey quickly got to the conclusion. They used too much of the shampoo "Come on Gats, get in because of the shampoo you can catch a cold."

But cat again refused, Sergey simply lifted her and putted in the bag and also lay beside her. "No, I can't." she said and tried to get out but Sergey simply putted his hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." His voice calmed her and stopped moving "Good night Rika." He said and Rika switched off the light. The night was now in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One day of peace.

The first rays of the morning sun were the once who woke her up, Rika stretched her hands and looked around. Sergey's sleeping bag was empty and carefully packed, she stood up and walked towards closet and picked her regular clothes and went to a bathroom, inside the bathroom she found everything she needed and brushed her teethes.

She changed in the bathroom and left her night clothes in the laundry basket and went towards the kitchen, from the kitchen she heard the voices and a sound of a boiling kettle. She entered the kitchen saying "Good morning everyone!" with a wide smile on her face, everybody looked at her and said "Good morning." She looked around; Gats was seating beside Sergey along with her mother and grandma and they were drinking tea and listening to one of the Sergey's stories.

Rena was wearing her apron and was cooking something, then Rika sat, she gave a plate with two pancakes and a waffle and a slice of bacon "Tea or coffee?" asked Rena "Tea please." Said Rika and Rena gave her cup and then poured green tea into her cap and gave her jar with sugar; Rika took two cubes of sugar and putted them into tea.

Rena removed her apron and took a plate with food and a cup with tea and sat beside Rika, both them were now enjoying their breakfasts and listening to a part from Sergey's story "And so they used a tidal wave attack at us, but one of my friends Digimon's attack element was ice so she used her Digimon's attack to freeze the wave and my other friend used the wave as the shield and attacked the commander." "So you are a part of some Digimon team that was fighting Virus Empire?" asked Rumiko, Sergey nodded and said "Yup, the creator of the team is the girl whose Digimon's attack attribute is ice." "Rika did you know that Sergey had plenty of adventures before he came back to Japan?" said Rumiko and her daughter signed "No mom." Said Rika and returned to her meal "Hey Rika, any plans for today?" asked Sergey and Rika looked at him with eyes that were saying "I have no idea what to do." She said and smiled "Well, we could go to city and get Gats some clothes and take the opportunity to use Sergey's credit card." Said Rena and looked at Gats "Why do I need clothes?" asked Gats; Rena looked at her eyes and answered "You need clothes to look pretty for someone you like." Rena winked and Gats blushed.

"Okay then is settled." Said Sergey and putted his plate in the sink and left the kitchen, after few minutes Rena left also and Rika and Gats were left alone "Whom do you like?" asked Rika curiously, Gats checks turned completely red and she said only one thing "It's a secret." After those words she rushed from the kitchen and ran towards Rika's room, "Weird." Thought Rika and went to her room, after few minutes everyone was ready but still waiting for Rena to come out. Sergey knocked few times the door but the only thing that happened was that they heard Rena saying "Coming."

And finally after 30 minutes the door opened and they saw her; she was wearing a short black skirt with white blouse, her lips were colored with bright red lipstick. "I am ready." She said and smiled and went towards the door, Rika looked at Sergey "Is that because of the human DNA inside her?" she asked "Nope, that's Rena. She always had a taste in fashion." He smiled and went towards the door also, they left the house and went towards the city's centre, at first Rika was worried about that somebody will see Rena and start panic because she is a Digimon.

Sergey noticed that Rika was nerves about something; he came closer to her and asked "Is that Rena you worry about?" she nodded "Well, if you look from a side, Rena looks like a girl wearing a cosplay costume and so we never had a single problem." His words had calmed her a little bit but she still was nervous. The city's was in its bloom, people rushing somewhere, kids playing outside; everything was in its place.

The shop that where Rena was leading was the biggest one in Tokyo, the doors at the entrance opened and the cool air from the air conditioners hit them in the face. Rika shivered, quick change in the temperature was only bugging her and no one else, Rena went to the information desk and took a map of the store. "Okay, I am taking girls for the shopping and Sergey you are on your own." Said Rena, Sergey nodded he was about to leave but Rena called him "Oh, don't forget to give me the digivice and the credit card." Said Rena, Sergey signed and opened his bag and passed her the digivice and the credit card. "Have fun girls." He said and left, Rena smiled "Okay girls! It's time for some good old shopping!" Rika expected to see some familiar Japanese branded stores but it looked like Rena had completely different plans.

They stood near the entrance to the shop which brand Rika had never seen in her live, "Now it's time Gats." Said Rena and took the digivice out and pressed some buttons on it and in instance light surrounded Gats and they heard her voice "Gatomon digivolves to…" and from the light came and female angel with white wings and a helmet on her head. "Angewomon." said the angel as she came out from the light "Now! Digi-modify! "None winged area! Activated!" shouted Rena as she sliced the card through the digivice and suddenly Gats wings had disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked the angel as she lost the feeling of her wings, Rena smiled and answered "This is effect of the card "None winged area" all Digimon lose their wings if they have any and don't worry it's a temporary effect; I can switch it off at any second." Rena smiled "Now remove your helmet, please." Gats tried to refuse "No, I can't." "Come on, let me help you." Rika looked at that battle of fox and the angel for the helmet and looked like Rena was more successful and in the end she removed the helmet but Gats quickly covered her face with her hands. "Why are you hiding?" asked Rena "I don't want anybody to see my face." "Why?" Rena were perceptive "Because I can't." again said Gats, Rena signed "Fine if you don't want nobody will force you, and besides it's Sergey who wanted to see your Angewomon's face but it looks like that he will never see it." Rika understood Rena tactic and she also now had an idea about who is that person whom Gats likes.

Gats didn't know what to do; she was shy to show her face but she also wanted Sergey to see it and so there was only one choice to make. "Fine, I will do it." She said and removed the hands from her face, Rika and Rena was shocked by what they saw; her skin was in the color of milk, golden colored hair and pure blue eyes. "Wow, Gats you are gorgeous!" said Rena and gave her hug "See it was not that scary." She whispered to her ear and Gats nodded "You look great." Said Rika and they entered the shop, she looked around and saw clothes of a lot different design and style.

They were welcomed by a lady wearing a red designer clothes "Welcome to our shop, can I help you?" she asked "Yes, we need a new set of clothes for our friend starting from underwear." Said Rena "Okay, follow me." Said the lady and they followed her, they entered a section where Rika saw tons of bras and panties and there were also some bikinis. "Okay, let me take the sizes of your friend." She took the measuring tape and started to take measures from Gats after few minutes she complimented Gats "You have some nice forms, let me guess you probably spend a lot of time in spa's and fitness's just to keep yourself like this." Gats didn't know what to say but Rena had the situation under the control "Actually our friend is really lucky, all her forms are natural and they don't require a lot just keeping them in shape." Said Rena and winked, the saleswoman nodded "Okay, I will pick the best models for your friend." She said and left our friends, Rena sat on a couch and looked at Rika "So Rika, wanna buy something from here?" she asked and pointed her finger around "Well, I don't know." Rika came closer to the stand "Some of this stuff looks inappropriate and I don't know if I can wear it."

Rena giggled "You know, boys like girls who are open and are ready for everything." Rika blushed in her mind she asked herself "Is Sergey that type of the guy?" she wanted to ask Rena that question but the saleswoman returned with some clothes on her hands "Here are some models that can fit you." She said and gave them to Gats "Thank you." Said Rena and took Gats to the changing room.

They entered an empty room and closed the door. Rika sat near and could only hear them saying something "But Rena, I don't have anything underneath my dress." Said Gats "This is why we are here! I want to help you to make a person you like love you." Rena's voice was calm and warm, "Are you sure?" she asked Rena "Yes, just be brave and don't be afraid of showing your beauty." Said Rena and came out from the room, she sat beside Rika and signed "I knew that it would be hard but not that much." "What seems to be a problem?" asked Rika "It's just that she is has complexes and that she can't overcome it."

Rika looked at Rena "And can you tell me who is that person that Gats likes?" asked Rika, Rena looked at her and asked "You really don't have any clues who is that?" Rika nodded, Rena laughed for a moment "Well instead of telling you who is that I will give some hints; he likes to wear black and always carries his red bag with him around, his card deck consist of the cards that can create really powerful combo attacks and the last one he wears tamers armor." "Sergey?" asked Rika and Rena winked "Congratulation, you got it right." Rika looked at her and asked "But didn't you tell me that he is yours?" asked Rika and Rena nodded "Well you remember that I was his only friend until his legs got cured, so I had an idea that we would spend our lives together and sorry for what I said at the party. It was like a male preserving instinct." Rika smiled "That's okay, I forgave you long time ago."

Both of them hugged each other and started to wait for Gats to come out. Inside the changing Gats was trying to convince herself to undress and put on the underwear that was selected for her, part of her was telling that it would help her to become closer with Sergey but the other part of her was telling her that it was not right for a Digimon to like a human.

What like? She loved him but it was actually a first time than she felt that way towards anybody. She again looked at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful. Her mind didn't know what to do until a small thought of him gave her courage to do it.

Outside the changing room Rena and Rika were waiting for Gats to come out, suddenly they heard the door lock unlocking and they heard her voice "Okay girls I am coming out." Said Gats and came out wearing tiger striped bra and panties, Rika and Rena were shocked "Wow Gats, you look gorgeous and how does it feels?" asked Rena and looked around Gats "Yup, this one is perfect and what do you think Rika?" asked Rena, Rika was amused by the way Gats looked and in the same moment she envied her because she could not possibly wear something like that because her body is still developing but Gats needed support so she complimented her "Yeah it looks great and I think that you will seduce the person that you like to love you."

Rena giggled after hearing her say that "Okay, now Gats try the other models and then we will move to everyday clothes." Gats nodded and returned to the changing room and the rest seemed like a slide show; the next model was in black and white color and it looked a zebra, the next one was black with dark spots like a cougar and the last one was just white.

After that they moved to everyday clothes, there Rena picked for her a comfortable shirts with funny stuff written on them like "Cuddle with me, I am your love bear" she also picked her few pairs of jeans and skirts. Gats was pleased with the stuff they were picking for her even Rika couldn't hold herself, she picked few skirts and shirts for herself, they then changed for sport wear where they picked for themselves really cute and sexy sport suits and after few more section of clothes they ended in the jewelry where they got Gats the ear rings with small diamonds on them and later they were in cashier.

Then they printed the price they have to pay for all of it Rika got shocked, she never saw such big amount but Rena calmly looked at the check and gave Sergey's credit card. Rika looked at Rena and asked "Are you sure that you can afford all of it?" Rena smiled and said "Of course, besides it's his fault that he was mean to you and we still have some time for the spa." Said Rena and looked at Gats "Take some clothes that you like and change into them." Gats nodded and took one bag and went to the changing room and after few minutes she returned wearing a short skirt that Rena got her and with the shirt about what we told about early "Cuddle with me, I am your love bear."

Rena looked at her with approving gaze, they left the shop and Rena guided then towards the spa. "Good afternoon." Said the lady at the information desk "Good afternoon, we want to have a massage, a hair dressing and manicure with pedicure please." Said Rena and lady at the information desk nodded "Certainly do you want to pay now or later?" Rena passed her the credit card and said "Right now would be better." The lady nodded and slashed the card through the machine "Okay, please follow me." They entered a locker room where girls undressed and putted on the towels, in the next room where they lay on massage tables and awaited the massagers.

"Rena, is that okay if we are with you?" asked Rika, Rena signed and said "Rika don't worry about it just relax and enjoy it." The door opened and three massagers entered and they came towards the girls and started the massage, after an hour the girls were leaving the massage room with satisfied faces.

"Wow Rena that really felt nice and now I feel myself so relaxed." Said Rika as they entered the locker room "You know it was cute then Gats started to meow during the massage." Said Rena and she and Rika giggled, Gats blushed and said "Well it did felt good and I enjoyed it." They laughed and dressed up, they then went to another room where hair dressers and nail specialists were waiting for them,they were seat in the comfortable seats.

They were treated by two specialists; one was doing the hair and other nails, "Um, Rena?" asked Rika "Yes." "Why won't Sergey biomerge with you, as I see that he always uses cards so you would evolve into mega level." Rena signed and answered "It's because he is worried about me getting hurt while we are one." Rika was confused by her answer "What is he afraid of; I would like to see him fight as a Digimon." Said Rika and blushed, Rena again signed "He is afraid that he will do a mistake that would cost both of us our lives." Now Rena's answer was shocking to Rika "But why does he thinks so?" "Because, he always thinks that he does not deserve to be my tamer." "But he is a great tamer; he even ranked first in the world!" Rena looked her in the eyes and said "Sergey is the best, but he doesn't know that." Rena's answer confused Rika but suddenly Gats interfered.

"He actually cares about us more than about himself." "What makes you say that?" asked Rika, Gats smiled and said "If he wouldn't care I would still be BlackGatomon." Girls looked at the each other and nodded, after an hour Rika didn't recognize herself in the mirror "Wow, is it really me?" Rena nodded, Rika was amused; she never thought that she can soo beautiful.

"Okay girls, now let's go and get Sergey!" said Rena and they followed her, they walked through the mall but they couldn't find him. "Where could he have gone to?" asked Rika, Rena took out her mobile and dialed a number after few minutes she looked at them and said "Okay, he not answering his phone." "What could have happened?" asked Gats, Rena looked at Rika and asked "Is there an arcade in the shop?" Rika nodded "Okay, lead the way." As long as Rika remembered there was only one arcade in that mall, they walked towards it as they saw a large crowed of people starring at the screen.

"What is that?" asked Gats as they walked through the crowd and towards the screen, then they reached it they saw two giant robots attacking each other "Is that some sort of the new anime?" asked Rika but expression on Rena's face made her doubt that, Rena catched one guy who was walking around and asked "Is that "Armored Core 5 The Final Fight"? She asked and the guy nodded and she asked him again "Who is in this match?" the guy smirked and said "The red one is the Tokyo local champion and nobody knows who pilot's the black one."

Rena signed and returned to Rika and Gats "So what did you find out?" asked Rika as Rena came to them, she signed and said "The game is what is on the screen is the one that Sergey wanted to get than we would arrive here and now I know where he is." And she pointed to the two capsules that were standing on stage and they also saw a person wearing a black suit and as it looked like he was commenting what was happening on the screen "And now we have a small recap for the ones who just joined us, our local Tokyo champion was challenged by a person with a strange AC and now it's the second hour of the battle and it looks like both players are running low on ammo." He then pointed at the screen where it was said how much ammo they had left and by the looks of it the black ac was already out of ammo.

Rika looked at Rena and asked "How do you know if that is Sergey?" Rena smiled and said "Because only Sergey can end this battle right now!" she pointed at the screen where they saw that the red AC was rushing at the black one than suddenly the black one's hand glowed in blue light and the only thing that was left to say was "Legendary Sergey Rocks Sword!" and in an instance the red AC got splited into two smoking pieces and on the screen glowed "Game Over!" Girls cheered as the black capsule opened and from it came out the person that they expected Sergey came from capsule waving his head as he came out from it.

The commentator greeted him "Now this our new champion! It's the first time in history of our game than the battle was ended in such easy way and now here is the prize!" he then pointed at the golden box which had giant golden "AC" letters on it. "Oh yes, this is it! The legendary edition of our new game goes to our new champion!" Sergey came towards the box and picked it and then he heard three cheerful voices "Congratulations!" and three girls from the crowed jumped and hugged him and the commentator could only say "Now look at him, he is not just good at piloting a battle robot but he is also good in picking girls!" the crowd applauded, Sergey looked at them and said "Girls you look great, now let's go and celebrate in the restaurant!"

They walked through the crowed hearing them cheering for Sergey, as they reached the nearest restaurant they sat and Sergey looked at them "I can guess that mom is going to kill me." He said as he looked at Gats and the jewels that she wore "Don't worry, if what I will tell mom that it was all the present for Gats." He signed and said "Fine."

Then his eyesight changed to Rika "You look awesome, I've never seen you like this." Rika blushed and smiled, Sergey clapped his hands and said "Okay then, so what are we going to eat?" he asked and looked at the menu, Rika was amused that they actually were in the sushi bar and that Sergey was already ordering something.

After he made an order, Rena looked at him and asked "So, how did you find this game?" "Well…., I was bored from walking around the mall, so I looked at the map and found this arcade and the rest is obvious." He smiled and looked at Gats and her t-shirt "Gats, I never imagined that you can look so beautiful." By the look on Gats face you could say that his words warmed her heart and her face turned fully red, she tried to say something but she got soo shy that she couldn't put a sentence together, Sergey smiled and said "Welcome to the family."

By the looks on Gats she could collapse right now at any second, but suddenly a waiter returned carrying a giant model of the ship filled with sushi and sashimi. "Enjoy your meal!" said the waiter as he left, Gats was amused by how much fish she saw on the ship; her cat instincts took full control of her, Sergey saw that and smiled "Lets dig in!" as he took his chop-sticks and started to pick sushi.

How can you satisfy a cat? That question was already answered by the looks on Gats face, she was still in her human form but her face was glowing from satisfaction that she getting from eating her favorite food… fish. Rika was also amused by the number and quality of the fish that she was eating; she was also enjoying herself, but lets leave our friends for now and see who is now looking at them through the bushes.

Takato and Guilmon followed them the whole day, and it looked like that Guilmon was getting tired of hiding "Takato, why do we follow them whole day?" asked Guilmon as he expected his tamer to give him a answer but Takato repeated the same thing over again "I am worried that Sergey may again lose control of his power and go on the rampage." That was a white lie, actually Takato was worried that Sergey may actually take Rika away from him because Rika was now paying more attention to Sergey than to him and that he was also living with her in the same house. "We must be careful, right Renamon?" Renamon who was seating behind them signed; she also worried about BlackRenamon going on the rampage and she was also worried about her tamer but she knew what was the reason for Takato to follow them and it was also that she was curious about Sergey's and her sister's next moves.

Sergey was enjoying sushi until he felt something, he felt that someone was looking at him and then he heard a voice in his head "There is someone in the bushes, it could be them." He nodded to himself, luckily he always carried his dagger in his bag, so then he quickly moved his hand into the bag and pulled out the dagger and threw it in the direction of the bushes, the people around him were in shock except for Rena.

She simply finished her plate and looked at Sergey "Felt something?" he nodded "Oh well." Her pawn glowed in blue light and then she fired it at the bushes, after a second bush turned black and a white piece of cloth on stick raised from the bushes. Sergey jumped over the table and landed near the bushes, then he landed a small grin went through his face; he turned his head towards Rika and the company and said "Look whom we have here." As he said these words from the bushes appeared Renamon, Guilmon and Takato with a cut on his shoulder.

Rika expected it to be anyone but her own Renamon with her best friend and his Digimon. Sergey picked up the dagger that was lying near where Takato sat a second ago and looked at them "I want to hear a clear explanation of why you were sitting and spying at us from the bushes and if the reason is that you swapped to the side of the dark tamers, I will warn you now. If I am right, then you will see tomorrow in the afterlife and I am serious." Takato was in panic, he saw how Sergey almost killed Kazu and Kenta now he was afraid for his life because if he would reveal his feelings about Rika he wouldn't be understood but as he wanted to say something Renamon spoke "Takato was spying on you because he was worried that BlackRenamon would again gain control over you and you would hurt Rika and cause destruction of this area and so I followed Takato so he wouldn't anything stupid, right Takato?" she looked at him and winked, he blushed and said "Right, so can I stand up now?" Sergey nodded and put the dagger back into his bag and after few minutes all seven of them were sitting in the same restaurant, Gats and Rena were eating more sushi while Sergey was simply looking at the Takato. Rika didn't know what say or what to do until her Renamon looked at her and asked "Is everything alright Rika?" her calm voice would also bring Rika back from her mind but this time it failed.

Awfully a lot happened in those few days and it was still hard for her to understand what was happening and why was it all happening right in front of her? There were many questions for which she didn't have answers and it was making hard for her to go on. Sergey noticed that, he took her hand and it send a shock through her.

Her mind quickly cleared and she saw Sergey holding her hand, right now she expected him to kiss her but instead he smiled and said "Welcome back to earth Rika." He then moved back to his seat, Rika's face quickly became red and everyone noticed it but no one paid attention to it. It was then Takato who couldn't keep his cool, his face also was turning red and Sergey was carefully looking at what could turn his face red; at first their eyes meet few times so it gave him few bad ideas about Takato's orientation but then Takato's eye sight was carefully studying both Rika and her Renamon.

That helped Sergey build a theory that might just work, he looked at Rika and send her an air kiss; the reactions which were the ones that he predicted and ones which he didn't expected like Rika's face become not just red but really bright red. On Takato's face he could clearly see anger and jealousy building up slow by slow, but the reactions that he didn't expected were that Rena and Gats faces could clearly show that they not just jealous but that they were envying Rika from the bottom of their hearts and their next gaze was clearly aimed at Sergey; it was filled with rage and feeling that he had betrayed them and now he deserves to be punished.

It's Rika's Renamon who broke the silence "Maybe there was another reason why Takato had spied on you." Suddenly all the attention was on her, she smiled and continued "Think about it maybe a reason is hiding in his feelings." This added more tension to the situation and she delivered the final blow "Maybe he was spying on you because of his feelings towards a girl?" "That's enough!" shouted Takato and looked at everyone "Yes it's because of her!" and he pointed at Rika, he then looked at Sergey "I challenge you for a duel for the hand of the maiden!" Sergey was actually shocked that Takato knew such words as maiden and duel, he nodded and said "Okay but I am choosing the weapons." Takato nodded, Sergey called a waitress gave herhis credit card that he took from Rena.

He picked up his prize and looked at Takato "Follow me, please." He said as he took his credit card and the receipt from the waitress, they walked towards the arcade where that game at which Sergey won was still be standing. Takato was amused to see that they were about to duel in some game that he didn't see before "Wait, we are going to duel in this game?" Sergey nodded "But it's not fair, I've seen you play. You will beat me with that robot of yours." Sergey signed and said "Fine, then lets both of us build new robots. Now is this fair?" Takato nodded, Sergey left his bag and a prize with girls.

He walked towards the machine and putted a money bill in it and two capsules opened welcoming their pilots. Inside the capsule had really looked like a piloting capsule, Sergey sliced his in-game id card and on the screen appeared his photo and all of his in-game information. He moved the cursor on the screen to the option called "Assemble a new AC" he clicked on it, luckily than he paid for the game, he included option called an unlimited credit so both them could assemble any robot they wanted. Sergey carefully choose parts for his new strategy, he only kept the color black and added a plasma sword.

As they finished constructing their robots, it was time to pick the map. Sergey knew that there is only one map where he could have an advantage so he clicked on it, he expected Takato to choose a map of his own but he agreed on that map so the battle had started. Outside the capsules, girls were looking at the screen waiting for the fight to start. It would be really hard for Rika to watch because she got used that boys would fight over girls but she never expected to see her best childhood friend fighting her friend with whom she had a lot of adventures. "Nervous, aren't you?" asked Rena, Rika didn't know what to say so she kept quit. Rena smiled and said "You know that Sergey is not actually fighting for your heart." Rika was shocked "But why then he is fighting?" Rena again smiled and said "Because he wants to prove to both of you that he will protect you because you are one of the important people to him." Rena's words made Rika confident that if Sergey will win this fight and she will kiss him.

Suddenly the fight had started, first they saw Sergey's robot; it was black and elegant like a dark knight in his armor, at first they couldn't see Takato's robot until they noticed a giant fortress like creature on the field and until the names of pilots appeared over the robots they couldn't say of that was Takato or not. Rena was the one who understand what it was "So Takato constructed a fortress robot to fight Sergey, well not bad." The battle had already begun; Sergey's robot moved really fast and was hard for them to look at him, Sergey launched few attacks at Takato's robot but they didn't do anything.

"Mmmm, Rena what is an fortress robot?" asked Gats, Rena looked at her and Rika and answered "Fortress robot is a special type of a robot that has perfect offense and defense but it lacks speed so it becomes an easy target for missiles and long range weapons." As the battle continued; Sergey's robot was attacking Takato's from all the directions, girls looked at the bottom and noticed that Sergey was already running low on bullets. While Takato even didn't use any of his, Rika was worried; she saw previous match where Sergey won by using his sword but here was a totally different situation. Rika looked at the screen and noticed that there also was a chat bar and she saw all the messages that Sergey was sending to Takato then suddenly a new message appeared saying "So, are we going to battle or are you going to stay there the whole day?" Takato's reply sounded like he was already a winner "Well if you want, I will end it all now."

As she finished reading the message, on the armor of Takato's robot opened holes and it looked that Takato's armor was completely made of holes than suddenly the missiles launched from all the holes in his armor. "What is was that?" asked Rika as Rena started to bite her nails "Takato actually made a "Death Fortress" it means that his robot is nothing but a gigantic cannon and now it looks like Sergey will have some hard time dodging all of the Takato's shots." On the screen Takato's robot was transforming; from somewhere under his armor the cannons, rifles, machine guns and plenty of other weapons were firing until the field was completely covered in flames. As the smoke cleared the girls except to see Sergey's robot destroyed but instead than the smoke cleared, something rushed at the Takato's robot and sliced it leaving a giant scar on the armor and the body.

As the blue light that was surrounding that strange creature cleared they could clearly see that it was Sergey's robot; it was also damaged but it looked like he could still fight. On the screen appeared a new message "So Takato, I sliced your armor and you are next." Sergey's robot raised his sword in front of him and was prepared to strike than suddenly Takato's robot started to fall apart; hands, legs, torso were falling apart than suddenly something from inside of it charged at Sergey. "Look!" said Guilmon who kept quit most of the time "Its Gallantmon! Takatomon is piloting Gallantmon." At first girls didn't believe what Guilmon was saying until they looked closer and saw that the robot that jumped out from what's left of the fortress robot really did looked like Gallantmon.

They parried and it looked like the real battle was about to begin, Takato's robot from his hand that looked like a spear started to fire missiles and Sergey's robot was trying to dodge them but few had hit him and he stopped. Takato rushed at Sergey with his spear in front ready to stab him but his sword blocked the attack and Sergey moved aside Takato's spear and tried to stab him but Takato now blocked it with the shield that was equipped on his left hand and so their battle got chained; Takato was attacking and Sergey was blocking than Sergey was attacking and Takato blocking.

It looked like it could last forever until Sergey pushed Takato away and both of them took their battle stances and rushed at each other with their weapons at front the situation was so tensed that Rika closed her eyes after a few seconds she opened them to see Takato's robot on Sergey's sword and than a slash that split Takato in two and a screen spelled "Game Over" Rika signed in relief "Thank god." She said in her mind as the capsules opened and Sergey and Takato exited them, "Nice battle man." Said Sergey as he offered his hand to Takato, he hesitated but quickly understood that it better to be Sergey's ally for now.

"Yeah." He nodded and shaked his hand, "Here goes something." Thought Rika as she rushed towards Sergey; she wanted to kiss him as she planned but something went wrong, as she ran towards him she didn't notice the cable that was on the floor. "Rika!" shouted Sergey and rushed towards her, Rika was mentally ready to fall than she felt someone's hands holding her preventing from falling down. She looked up to see Sergey holding her tight "Be careful next time, silly." He said smiling, this was the last thing he said before Rika catched his lips into a deep kiss; she didn't know what was happening, her entire body felt hot and the kiss was the trigger.

Deep below her belly she felt a pleasing feeling of that Sergey was the one destined for her, her mind started to go blur and her primitive instincts were trying to take control. Then suddenly she felt someone's hands separating her from Sergey, then she opened her eyes she saw Rena and she looked furious.

"I think that was enough of romantic experience for both of you." Her facial expression changed than she smelled Rika "My goodness, someone produces way too much pheromones than they supposed to." Rika blushed, Rena smiled and patted her on the shoulder "That's okay, as long you don't try and use them on Sergey." She said as they approached exit.

They all kept quit on the way home until Takato and Guilmon waved their hands and took their path back to their house, the rest of the way the all kept quiet until Gats broke the silence "How long am I going to stay in this form, because I feel soo exhausted and dizzy." She said and leaned on Sergey, he smiled and said "Sure as we get home and it really interesting how you lasted almost an entire day in your ultimate form while also being under effect of such strong card as non winged area that must mean that your power level had increased and now you are really powerful." Gats smiled and said "It's because I have such wonderful tamer who raises me properly." He smiled and they continued walking back home, then they reached Rika's house they found her mother preparing diner along with her grandma.

As they saw them entering they greeted them and then Rika's mother noticed all the shopping bags she looked at Rika with her designers look. After the diner everyone had their own staff to do; Sergey connected to the network and entered a discussion with other tamers about how to properly raise a female Digimon if her tamer is a male. Gats and Rena were reading magazines that Rena bought and everything seemed perfect. Suddenly she felt that she was the only one who didn't fit in this picture; even her Renamon was helping her mother and grandmother in the kitchen.

"Feeling lonely?" Asked the voice and she looked up, Rena was looking at her down with a smile "So my tamer is not giving you a proper attention?" Rika didn't know how to answer but Rena answered for her; she took a pillow that was on the sofa and threw it at Sergey. Rika then noticed that Rena threw pillow so hard that then it hit Sergey he fell on his back with a pillow on his face. "What in the blazes?" he shouted then got up, he looked around to see where the pillow could come from then noticed that Rena was waving another pillow.

He shivered and Rena smiled "Bombs away!" she shouted and threw pillows at him as if they were real bombs, Sergey dodged the first one but he did not notice that Rena already threw the second one and so it hit its target which was Sergey's face again.

This time he fell on his stomach, Rena looked from above at him and smiled "I am the only person that can make act like a good and obedient puppy." Rika could not understand if she was teasing or mocking him, by the look on Sergey's face she could say that he had some sort of the trick from his sleeve. "Fine Rena, you are the best so what do you want?" he asked and a small smirk appeared "Well I want you to…" Rena turned her back to think and it gave Sergey an advantage; he quickly moved behind her and trapped her in a big bear hug.

"Game over." He whispered to her ear and smiled, Rika now was looking at Rena and was waiting her to do something but instead of struggling she turned to face him and used her hands to push his head against her to capture him in a kiss. Rika stood there seeing her kissing him and slow by slow a small wish to be in Rena's place right now was building up inside of her.

Suddenly Rena stopped the kiss and looked at Sergey; his head was somewhere but not here. She smiled and used that moment to put Sergey on his knees, then his head cleared he was shocked by in which position he was. He started to look for away to escape from that position but Rena had him trapped "Fine, you won this time but it's cheating to use a kiss as a weapon." Rena smiled and smiled "Otherwise it's impossible to get your attention." She patted him on his head, Rika was confused; Rena started this fight to get his attention? Rena noticed that Rika was confused and she felt guilty for putting her in such confuse, she signed and looked at her "Rika, I know it may look weird to you that we started fighting on the pillows and staff but that's the only way of how I can make him pay proper attention." She looked at Sergey; his face was getting red from the embracement and so she patted him again.

"Whenever he starts doing something like giving advices or talking on the net you cannot stop him until he finishes, so I sometimes use pillows to smack him and return him to the reality." This had cleared Rika's mind by a bit but she still was unsure of Rena's true feelings towards Sergey. He stood up and smiled "Actually Rena rarely uses that method more of the time she…" Rena suddenly covered his mouth with her hand "I think that's enough information about our private life." She then removed her hand and walked out from the room, Sergey signed and sat on the sofa and with his hand offered Rika a seat.

She sat near him and then it was silence between them, "So does she always acts like that?" Rika broke the silence, he looked at her and said "Well yeah, but most of the time she acts more girly because she is just like my mother also concerned about what I do and act. So it's okay for her to fight me sometimes but most of the time she acts like a normal girl." Rika giggled "Yeah a furry fox girl." She thought in her head "Did your Renamon ever take care of you?" that was the question that putted her in the dead end; did Renamon ever cared about her? Well of course in battles she tried to keep her out from getting hurt and before she meet Takato and others she treated her Renamon harshly and yet she did cared about her safety. "Let me guess, you can't say because of the way you treated her?" Rika looked shocked "You are probably asking yourself how I know it? Simple I am also a Renamon tamer and I can clearly see that if there are gaps in relationship between a tamer and a Renamon, but you don't have to judge yourself." He patted her on her head "You were just begging to be a tamer and you thought that Digimons were made for fighting only but now you became a great tamer and I think there is more to you than meets an eye."

She blushed; no boy had ever made her feel that way and if to think it was only few days but now she could feel that she was changing from an inside. "What did you feel than you became a Black Renamon?" that question appeared from nowhere but Sergey answered "Than I saw you and Rena hurt at first I couldn't take that I couldn't protect both of you and that I could lose you. Then I felt a shadow somewhere from the bottom of my heart consuming me and I suddenly lost control over my emotions and let it take control. But your voice woke me up from the shadows and returned me to the reality." His words were making her to feel important to him and soo she again lost to that feeling and let herself go by kissing him deeply and passionately after a few minutes it was her who broke the kiss. Both of their faces were red and Sergey looked beat "Today is some sort of the kissing evening for me." She smiled and they switched on the TV that was silent most of the time.

Meanwhile in the room where Rena was staying, Gats was reading an article that Rena highlighted for her; it was about how to make a guy to think only about her. She read and read until Rena came back smiling "So are you ready?" she shivered she was unsure if what Rena told her was right but if it would make Sergey love her than it was worth it. "Yes I am ready, but will it work?" Rena nodded "In this article it said that it will have a 100% effect if it's at midnight during the full moon and the full moon is today." Gats shivered she didn't know why Rena was helping her but if it will work she won't be concerned about it. "Okay, take you night shirt and go. Good night!" Gats picked up the shirt and ran off also saying good night Rena. "What are you planning sis?" asked the voice "Nothing much, except making my love game more interesting."

Renamon came out from the shadows and looked at her sister "I still don't understand how helping Rika and Gats to improve their relationships with Sergey will make your love game more interesting?" Rena smiled and lay in the futon "My dear sister if I would take him straight away it would be no fun at all and my victory wouldn't be much of the triumph but if I will have rivals than it would be not just a victor but a conquer of his heart." She laughed and her sister was still left with doubts about her sister's plan.

It was already a midnight but Rika still could not sleep, all of the events of the past few days were making Rika confused in herself; she never liked boys but right now she couldn't get Sergey from her head even the feeling that he was sleeping in a sleeping bag along with Gats right beside him and that was making Rika envious of that digital cat, her mind was giving her an idea of getting Gats from the bag and sleep with Sergey instead of her.

Suddenly she heard someone's hard breath, she looked up and saw Gats sitting on Sergey's chest and breathing hard. Suddenly the light from the full moon lightened the room and while the moon was shining Gats took her chances and kissed Sergey and it was look like that she was doing it from the bottom of her heart.

The kiss lasted for 5 or 10 minutes until she broke it, the fur on her face was completely red even her breathing became harder until she felt asleep. Rika was shocked she knew that Gats liked him but she never expected her to kiss him but it happened and Rika and Rena also were kissing with him. "What did I get myself into?" she asked herself in her mind but then she calmed herself with one thought "If I am going to make Sergey love than its okay to have few rivals and it will only make my victory more greater." With that thought she went to her dream world where Sergey was hers and only hers


End file.
